Jax and TaraThe choices that changed their ending
by iappledarby
Summary: This is the story of Jax and Tara scenes and add on I would have like to have seen in the tv show. I loved the show and I think that because the show only had thirteen to fourteen episodes per season Sutter didn't have time to focus on Jax and Tara that much. This focuses on Jax and Tara mainly not much club stuff and I have change the ending no one dies. Please READ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Sons of Anarchy and Kurt Sutter. The only character that has been added is Grace.**

 **This is my first fan fiction, so please let me know.** I loved the show but I think because the show was only thirteen to fourteen episodes a season, a lot of things had to be looked over. I also think because the focus was about the club some of Tara and Jax's moments had to be cut short. This is how I would have like to see certain things play out. Tara was one of my favorite character and I always get mad when people say they don't like her, so here is my take.

Warning in my story: Tara, Jax, Bobby, Gemma don't die. I'm thinking opie will survive to but not sure how yet. And Tara does not have to make the deal, the club finds a way to clear her. Hope you like it.

Tara was sitting in the ambulance waiting to see if Jax was okay. Jax emerged out of the building bleeding from his arm. The guys greeted Jax as the police took his statement and the EMT bandage his arm. As the guys left, Tara walked over and thanked Jax for saving her.

Jax "Tara you don't have to thank me, what else would I have done I love you and we are having a baby. Tara looked at Jax in shock "How do you know that, Gemma promised me she wouldn't tell".

Jax "You should have told me Tara".

Tara " Would it have made a difference at the time, would you have stop pushing me away, stop you from sleep with the porn whore."

Jax " Tara I'm so sorry, please just let's just go to the hospital and make sure the baby is okay."

Tara "I don't know Jax, before all of this happened I made an appointment at a clinic, because I didn't know what we are, if we are anything anymore. You said I wasn't your family, I didn't belong with you and Able. You slept with that porn slut.

Medic: Dr. Knowles we have to go now

The ride to the hospital was short but it seem like a lifetime, you could cut the tension with a long double edge sword, the silence only made it worst. Jax looking at Tara the whole time wondering what to say, how would he apologize and make Tara see he was wrong. Tara could feel Jax staring at her, so she closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. She was worried about the baby, wanted to hold Abel in her arms, mad at Gemma, mad at Jax and grateful to him for saving her all at the same time. At the hospital Tara was triage in and take straight to ultrasound, Jax following closely behind.

Tara: you should really get officially checked out Jax, that bruise on your head is nasty.

Jax: I'm fine, I just want to make sure you and our baby is okay.

Tara: Can I see Abel, when we are done here, is he at Gemma's?

Jax: yes we can go and get him as soon as we are finished here. Silence fell over the room again, as Jax search for words to say Are you hungry is all he could think of without sounding stupid.

Jax: Are you hungry? We cant stop to get something to eat, after we get able on the way home. (hoping Tara would agree to go home with him and Abel).

Tara: I don't think that's a good idea Jax beside all my stuff is at my dad's now. I move it out when you left.

Jax: Tara please babe please, I'm sorry with Abel being kidnap it was all so much I thought pushing you away would be best for you. I was wrong. Please Tara come home, just let me hold you in my arms and protect you, Abel and our baby. Please

Just then Dr. McCall walked in. Hey Dr. Knowles, Margaret brought me up to speed lets check you out and make sure both of you are okay. Can't let our number one neonatal surgeon be lacking in any care. Dr MCcall places ultrasound jelly on Tara stomach and begins to look worried. OH MY, this can't be right, let me look further.

Tara: What Dr. tell me, is my baby gone, what's wrong Tara said frantically. Just then Jax grabbed Tara hands and told her to calm down.

Dr. Mccall: No nothing like that, let me check this again to make sure I'm right. It looks like I see two heart beats Dr. Knowles.

Tara and Jax: Jesus Christ, holy shit

Dr. McCall: see right there, there is a heartbeat and look right there, there is another. Congrats Mrs. Knowles you are having twins, the heartbeats are healthy and they look fine. But you need to start with prenatal, take some time off to rest from all you have been through and make an appointment to see me ASAP.

Tara: stunned and confused Tara didn't even realize she said okay. Oh my God Jax, what have you done to me, how will I take care of three kids least all under three. I wish I could drink right now. I need to go home and lay down. Where is Abel.

Jax was scared and relieve all the same, with Tara saying three kids Jax felt comfort in Tara not leaving him. And it didn't matter because there was no way in hell he would let her leave him again not pregnant with his kids.

Jax: Babe, Babe let's just get Abel and go home. There is so much going on, with these charges and the club. Please I just want to get my family home safe and sound… Please come home, just give me a chance to make this right. I promise I won't hurt you again. We are a family now. Let's go get OUR SON and go home.

Tara could help but tear up at the words OUR and family. She never really had a family before with her mom dying, her dad being a drunk for most of her life Tara had been alone, with the exception of Opie and Piney living across the street would be her surrogate family when things got real bad at home. But nothing like when she fell in love with Jax at 16, he made her feel like home. And Jax knew all too well her need and want for family.

Tara: (with tears rolling down her face and Jax whipping them away) she said okay.

On the ride to Gemma, Jax place his hand over Tara belly while driving trying to savor every moment because who knows what tomorrow will bring. He hated himself because he would probably miss all of Tara pregnancy, the birth of the twins, Abel first birthday. More importantly he would leave Tara all alone to pick up the slack. At Gemma's Tara hug Gemma and held Abel and begin to sob, jumping as Jax touched her.

Jax: Don't cry babe, it's over, you and Abel are safe and I promise nothing will ever happen to any of you again.

Tara and Abel both exhausted from the day fell asleep in the car. Jax pulled up to the house and quietly woke Tara and carried Abel into the house. Jax and Tara put Abel to bed. Tara stayed and stared at Abel in the bed as Jax brought bags in the house.

Jax: Come on Babe, he is fine, all the doors are locked, the guns are in place, and I'm here. Come on babe let's get you to bed. Jax slowly pulled Tara away from Abel bed side, Tara pleaded to stay a little longer every step. Jax took his time and undress Tara and placed her in a bath gently stroking her hair.

Tara: Jax, I'm pregnant not paralyzed I can wash myself.

Jax: Just let me do this, tomorrow is a new day full of a lot, I need to do this. Just give us tonight and then we can talk about the rest.

Tara: okay

Jax and Tara went to bed and over the next couple hours made love repeatedly. Both saying I love you,

Jax saying I'm sorry, I need you.

Tara woke in Jax's arms and overheard Abel crying, sliding out of bed and walked down the hall to Abel's room.

Tara: Hey Abel shhhhhh there there now, you're okay. Tara sat in the rocking chair talking to Abel as she rocked him back to sleep. Looking down at Abel, Tara stroked his hair and said Hey there baby boy, I'm so happy your home, I love you and I am going to be the best mother I can be, I promise but I'm going to need your help. Abel begin to smile right before he drifted back to sleep. Tara placed him in his crib and walked back to the room and got in bed with Jax. Not realizing Jax had woken up, Jax whispered is he okay. Tara shakes her head yes and kisses Jax and they begin to make love. Jax wakes up from a bad dream and immediately looks to his side at Tara.

Jax: Hey

Tara: Morning

Jax: Morning

Jax: I love you

Tara: I love you

Jax: What

Tara: Whatever happens today, I'm here.

Jax: I know

Jax and Tara begin to make love before going to breakfast at the club.

At the club house while everyone enjoyed breakfast and welcomed Abel back; Opie came in and announced he and Lyla were getting married and Gemma announced she was going to be a grandma again, everyone was overjoyed. As quickly as things were happy things changed later that day as Jax, Clay, Juice, Happy, Bobby, and Tig were taken to jail. Tara immediately begin to sob and Opie escorted her in the club house as Jax looked on feeling helpless, he knew this had to happen to protect the club and he made provision's in his letter to explain to his old lady and mom why it happened but in that moment watching Tara cry he felt horrible. Gemma walked in the club house and hug Tara.

Gemma: Hey baby, don't cry we are going to get through this. I will make Clay understand why Jax did what he did, he will understand, he has to. Come on now don't get yourself sick and hurt my future grandson.

Tara: Gemma, I am so scared at what will happen to Jax. What if he dies, how will I raise two kids alone.

Gemma: Don't talk like that, the club will see, come on I will take you home.

When Gemma and Tara arrived at Jax's house, Gemma insisted on taking Abel for the night to let Tara get some rest. Tara agreed and tried to go and lay down. Tara found it impossible to rest, so she got up and started cleaning. As started to clean the house, she discovered letters from JT to Maureen Ashbey in Abel's room in Jax's bag. As she begin to read the letters, Tara was mortified by what she read and just then there was a knock on the door. When Tara answered it was the prospect with a letter from Jax that read.

Dear Tara,

If you are reading this then Stahl is dead and the club will doing short time. I know you are worried and confused right now, but trust that I am safe and everything was all the plan. I am not my father Tara and I would never rat on my club. I want to apologize for everything that has happened to you and things that I have said and done lately. I was trying to protect you and never meant to hurt you. I am sorry I have to leave you and that you will be alone for the birth of our child. I will miss Abel's first birthday. Know that I love more than life itself and I promise things will be better when I get out. Know that I will think about you and our children every day. Know that I am grateful that you will be with Abel. Keep holding on baby til I get home. I love you

Jax

It was then and there that Tara decided to keep the letters from Maureen Ashby to herself, at least till Jax came home. She didn't want anything to jeopardize his safety and him coming back to her and the kids. The first three months had proven to be hard without Jax, as Tara missed him so much. They wrote, talked on the phone and visited on days the prison allowed. Tara kept herself busy with selling he dad 's house, making changes to Jax's home to make it more comfortable, Abel, trading the cutlass for a family friendly car, and work. Today was Tara's checkup and ultra sound, when she would find out the sex of the baby. Tara woke up early, dressed her and Abel and fixed breakfast as the two of them sung songs and watched Abel's favorite song. Just then Gemma walked in and said.

Gemma: Hey baby, today is your ultra sound right.

Tara: yes, I'm going to the hospital, follow up on patients, go to my ultra sound, then drive up to Stockton to see Jax and show him the ultra sound.

Gemma: Good baby, I'm ready when you are

Tara was taken back and said: Gemma, you coming with me

Gemma: you don't think I'm going to miss my grandbaby first ultra sound, plus I never got to see this with that crackwhore. Besides you need someone.

Tara smiled and secretly wished Jax and her mother could be here to experience this. At the hospital Gemma and Tara anxiously waited for the Doctor to come in.

Doctor West: Hey Tara you ready to see your baby

Tara: Yes Lexie, I can't wait

Doctor West: let's get started

As Dr. West begin the ultra-sound, Tara and Gemma looked on, as they looked Dr. West took some still of the baby and then blurted out OMG….at the same time Tara said holy shitttttttt…. Gemma got nervous and begin to ask what wrong Doc is, it the baby. Tara and Dr. West looked at one another and Tara shouted it can't be, no no no it can't be. Dr. West tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing. hemma yelling at both of them said would somebody tell me what the hell is going on, is there something wrong with my grandbaby. Dr. West said no Mrs. Morrow, look closely there is your healthy grandson and if you keep looking you will see your granddaughter as well. Shocked and surprised Gemma shouted WELL I BE DAMMED. Just then Tara begin to cry.

Gemma: what's wrong baby

Tara: Gemma how am I'm going to take care of three kids all by myself. Abel isn't two yet and is just learning how to potty and sleep through the night. Jax is away and I have to work. What if I leave one or forget to feed Abel because the twins are crying.

Gemma: Now you listen to me, that what the club is for, we are a family and we will take care of each other. Jax will come and everything will be okay. We can do this. Though I'm not sure how to handle a granddaughter, Hell Tellers have only ever made boys.

At Stockton, Tara sat down and waited for Jax to come out. Gemma went to another table to visit Clay. Tara and Abel played cars as Jax walked up and gave them hugs.

Jax: hey buddy, how are you, daddy misses you.

Abel: Hey dada, mommy help me, mis you dada. Gemma walked over and took Abel so he could see Clay and Jax and Tara could talk.

Jax: Hey babe, How are you feeling, how is Abel and the baby the ultra sound, are you tired. ( as Jax rubbed her belly in amazement at how her body was changing.)

Tara: I'm okay, Abel is great learning new things every day, he is getting the potty thing down better, pretty cool kid, and most kids don't go potty until they are two so he is doing great. About my appointment today.

Jax: WHAT! Something wrong with the baby, you, what's going on.

Tara: Jax calm down, the baby is okay, I'm okay, it's just

Jax: It's just what

Tara: here look at the picture. Everything is fine, right there is your son and over there is your daughter. Tara waited for Jax's reaction as Jax looked at the ultra sound stunned. Jax was speechless for about twenty seconds. Until he looked over at Tara's worried face.

Jax: Jesus Christ my sperm works good, two for the price of one babe, Jax tried to make a joke to lighten the mood. Look babe seriously we will work it out, Neeta can come more, I will have Opie keep a prospect at your side til I get out, we can do this. Tara I have always wanted you to be the mother of my children since I was sixteen and I thought when you left back then that chance was over and I almost blew it when Abel got kidnapped. Whatever happens we will face it. Just relax and take care of you and our kids. I love you

Tara: okay, I love you

The next few months proved even more trying then the ones before. Tara prepped for the babies while dealing with a busy toddler Abel. As she got bigger, she reduced her hours at the hospital to spend more time with Abel who was about to be thrown into big brotherhood quickly. Gemma would stay with her at times to help and because she was lonely and missed Clay. Jax and Tara had settled on the names Thomas and Grace Natalia for the twins. Tara was 8 months and 3 weeks and could go into labor at any time. She had been placed on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Chibbs and Opie would make daily rounds to the house to check on her. Neeta came in the day time and Gemma in the night. One morning while Tara was talking to Jax on the phone, watching Abel play with his cars, her water broke.

Tara: Oh my God, Jax my water just broke babe, I have to go and call the ambulance. Jax was scared on the other end of the phone screamed for Tara to call Gemma and the ambulance. Jax sat down feeling completely helpless to help his family. Tara was at home in labor and there was nothing he could do. He didn't know what was happening, who was there and most importantly he would miss the birth of all his children as he wasn't there for Abel. At the house Tara called Gemma and Opie. Neeta helped her and Abel to the car and drove her to the hospital. Gemma, Opie, Chibbs, Kozik, and Piney beat Tara to the hospital. Tara slowly breathed through each contraction as Gemma paced the room. The guys all in the waiting room keep updating Jax and the rest of the guys in Stockton. Gemma gave Tara ice chips, while Tara cursed the day she begin having sex.

Dr. West: well well Tara let's take a look and see if your ready

Tara: oh I'm ready, please West just make it stop, let me push, I think they are having a battle royallll in my body, they have to come out, they are no longer welcomed in there,

Gemma: Just stay strong baby, do you need anything

Tara: a bat, I need a bat, I need you to take that bat and knock me unconscious till this is over.

Dr. West: okay Tara on my count, you can begin to push.

An hour later Thomas Teller came into the world at 6lbs 12onces. 10 minutes later Grace Natalia Teller made her debut at 6lbs 8ounces. Gemma immediately came out and informed the guys, who called Jax.

After a few hours of rest Tara was sitting in her room, while Gemma brought Abel in to introduce Abel to his new little brother and sister.

Tara: Hey baby boy, come sit here next to mommy so you can meet your brother and sister. Abel this is Thomas and this is Grace and they are so happy to meet their new big brother. Abel laughed and smiled as Tara introduced his siblings. Tara looked over at Gemma with the worried face. Gemma said what's wrong sweetheart, do you need me to get a doctor. Tara replied I'm afraid Abel doesn't understand, he is only 15 months, what if I can't handle all three of them. Gemma said now you look at me, you are already a great mom, most chicks would have left Jax, but you stayed we will all get through this. At that moment the phone ranged and it was Jax on the other end.

Jax: hey babe, how are you, you in any pain, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you today. How are the babies? Jax tried his best to sound upbeat and happy on the phone with Tara but inside he was saddened that he was not there to see the birth of his children, he would not be there to bring them home, to help Tara. He missed them so much by the time he would come home Abel would be almost 2 and the twins 7 months. He would have missed so much, and God he missed Tara every moment of the day.

Tara: Hey, we are all okay, I'm a little sore but the hospital has been great. I just introduced Abel to the twins, He was delighted. How are you doing?

Jax: (Jax was taken back that Tara still worried about him even after given birth) I'm okay, don't worry about me. I love you so much Tara and I promise things will be better when I get out.

Tara: okay baby (as a single tear fell from Tara face). Hey, I'm busting out of here in a few days, I will bring the kids to see you. I think Thomas looks like you and Abel. Grace has your blue eyes. I love you Jackson.

Jax: I love you so much, thank you for staying with me.

After three days in the hospital Tara and the babies were coming home, Gemma and Neeta prepared the house for their arrival. And Opie went to the hospital to pick them up. Piney , Chibbs, Kozik and the prospects all waited at Jax's house for Tara and the twins. As Tara walked in Abel ran up to her screaming mommy. Tara hugged Abel and thanked everyone for being there. At Stockton the guys and Jax made a new deal with guns for when they came home. The first few days at home was completely exhausting for Tara. Taking care of three kids was a lot, Abel was running around, when Thomas was sleep Grace was up and when Grace was sleep Thomas was up. Tara was glad she had help, between diaper changes, feedings, her breast aching; she barely had time to wash the spit up out of her hair. Everyone at the club took turns stopping by. Tara had successfully gotten Abel, Thomas, Grace and herself fed and dress in preparation for the visit to Jax. Tara thought to herself I can really do this, as Tara sat down to catch a quick nap before Gemma arrived to take them to Stockton because by the grace of God all the kids were sleeping her door bell ranged. Tara jumped up quickly not wanted the bell to wake any of the kids. At the door, it was Lyla checking on her and needing to talk. Tara invited Lyla in, telling her to be quiet.

Tara: Hey Lyla, what's up, is something wrong

Lyla: Hey Tara, how are you feeling, came by to check on you and the kids and to ask you something.

Tara: What's up?

Lyla: well, I don't have many friends, Ope and I are planning to get married when the guys get out. I was hoping you wouldn't mind being my maid of honor. You don't have to worry about helping with the wedding planning, Gemma doing all of that.

Tara: Lyla are you sure.

Lyla: yes

Tara: okay sure I would love to be your maid of honor. Just then Gemma walked in and said how you ladies doing today. Lyla said fine, Tara has agreed to be my maid of honor for the wedding. Gemma looked at Tara with a proud and stunned face and said that's great. Okay ladies, Tara and I should be going, visiting hours are beginning for Jax and Clay and we need to get on the road. Just then Lyla begin to cry. Tara grabbed her hand and ran into the bathroom as Gemma followed not wanting to wake the kids. Tara said please Lyla don't cry, tell us what's wrong but please stop crying because you're going to make my milk come. Just as Tara said those words, stains begin to fill her shirt and all three ladies begin to laugh. Lyla said Tara I am so sorry, but I am scared I won't be a good wife, I can't live up to Donna's expectations. Gemma immediately said you're not supposed to, just be the wife and old lady you know how to be and the rest will come. Just then a knock on the door came, it was Neeta coming to baby sit Abel, who had develop a little cold that week, so Tara decided it was best to leave him home to rest. Tara walked into the boys' room and sat on Abel's bed, Tara leaned over and kissed Abel forehead and told him to be good for Neeta, and she would be back soon. At that Tara changed her shirt and everyone left the house. Tara caught a quick nap on the way to Stockton.

Tara sat in the visiting area anxiously waiting for Jax while looking at the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax walked in the waiting, giving Gemma and kissing Tara. Jax looked at his children and old lady amazed at how she was doing this all her own.

Jax: wow look at them, they are gorgeous, Tara bent down and handed Jax, Thomas from his car seat.

Tara: Thomas say hi to daddy, there you go, as Jax sat down and held Thomas. Tara grab Grace from her car seat and held her until Jax was ready to hold her.

Jax: Hey buddy, hey Thomas how are you. Looking at Tara, Jax said sorry I missed this, I promised not to miss anything like this again.

Tara: Oh I know, don't worry your mother was in the room and the guys stayed in the waiting room until they came. Getting use to three kids is a lot but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Abel has a little cold, so I didn't want to chance it. I even washed the spit up out my hair today, just for you. (Tara said while laughing)

Jax: Sorry babe I'm not there, I miss you guys so much. And you look amazing. Okay let's make a switch and let me hold my princess in my arms.

Tara: smiling, you sure your ready for this, the nail polish, phone calls to the house and boys lining up for dates.

Jax: Yes, and I have never been so thankful to be in the gun business as I am today. Smiling Tara and leaning over to give her a kiss. Just as Tara and Jax was getting use to holding and talking about the kids, visiting hours was up. Saddened by the news Jax helped Tara put the kids in the car seat and kissed his family goodbye. Going back to his cell was extremely hard today. He lied in bed for the rest of the night, thinking about he would do things different when he got out. How he loved his club but he loved his family more and with that decided that he would leave samcro when Clay stepped down as president. He would finally marry the love of his life Tara like he wanted to do all the years ago before she left and they would raise their kids away from the violence and crime they had both endured as teenager, Jax with the club and Tara with her drunk and abusive father.

A month turned into two and two into three, Tara was finally back at work from having the twins. Today was the first day she would leave the twins and Abel since giving birth and Tara found this especially hard. Neeta arrived in the morning while Tara was dressing. Tara walked into the kitchen crying and saying I'm not going to go. What if the need me and I'm at work. What if they forget me, what if Abel falls down at the playground and I'm not there to fix his boo boo. Neeta laughed and said St. Thomas is ten minutes away, you will be fine, they will be fine honey. It's always hard the first day but those babies at St. Thomas need their talented Doctor to help them too. Now get out of here before you're late. Tara looked Neeta and smiled while saying thank you. At work Margaret welcomed Tara back with open arms. We have missed you here, I have a baby that needs surgery that could use your hands. After surgery Tara got a call from Jax. She was glad to hear from him, she felt guilty for leaving the kids. One the phone Tara and Jax talked about the kids and how they missed each other. Tara warned Jax that she had made changes to the house in his absence. Jax laughed and conceited to defeat with all the chick shit he imagined was in his house. As they enjoyed the conversation, neither of them wanted it to end as the final four months of his prison sent seemed never ending. As the twins begin to sleep at the same time and through the night. Tara settled into the mother of three very well. She woke in the morning fed and dressed the kids, while her and Abel danced to his favorite elmo song. She went to work and on her lunch she came home and played with the kids. In the evenings she and Gemma put the kids to bed, while Opie, Piney, Chibs, or Kozik stopped in to check on them. After all was said and done in a day, Tara missed Jax terribly while looking around at the house thinking that this life wasn't bad, she even at times when she didn't leave Jax all those years ago. She hope the club will be as quiet and violence free when Jax and the guys got out. The closer the time came for Jax and the guys to be released, Tara struggle with telling him about the letters. She knew Jax would kill Clay and could imagine what that would do their family, the club or Gemma. She felt Jax should know the truth and the decision to avenge his father was his choice, a choice she didn't have a right to make for him. She also knew she didn't want any more violence and or to raise the kids alone. Tara was completely torn…. Then finally the day had come Jax was being released and her family would be whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara woke up that morning more nervous than ever. She couldn't believe Jax was finally coming home. She didn't understand why she should be nervous, she had known Jax practically all her life and had love him for over have of it. She took Abel to work with her because he had a doctor's appointment. Gemma came to watch Thomas and Grace. Tara pumped enough milk for the morning for grace and Thomas. Tara had two surgeries and Abel appointment before she would go to the club house to reunite with Jax. All morning she struggled with whether she should tell Jax about the letters. On her break she read the letters over and over again while Abel colored. Reading the letters had given her a fear new found fear of clay and gemma. Tara decided that telling Jax was the best thing once he came home and they discussed their family. Just then there was a knock at the door and it was time to get to the club house. It was Opie with maid of honor stuff from Lyla.

Opie: Sorry to bother you Tara but Lyla made me promise to give this stuff to you for the wedding. Before we head up to Stockton to pick up the guys.

Tara: Thanks Opie, How are you doing on you big day (Tara could see that something was bothering Opie even though today was supposed to be a happy day.)

Opie: Yeah, I guess I know I shouldn't be thinking about Donna today but part of me feels like I'm forgetting her. I'm letting her down by remarrying. The truth is I love Lyla, she makes me feel okay again but a part will always miss Donna.

Tara: Ope your not forgetting Donna, your just trying to find some happiness for you and your kids. She will always be a part of your life. Do you think Gemma ever felt that way about JT.

Opie: I don't think Gemma that type of person, you know she is different from the rest of us. I guess she did, not sure, back in the day after JT died, Clay kinda stepped in and she seemed okay, no one ever questioned it. Jax wasn't to happy but then you came along and he focused on you and the club.

Tara: Smiles, Yeah I know. Ope I want you to know that I love Jax with all my heart and when I left, it had nothing to do with him. I wanted him to come to, but I had to get away from my dad, the death of my mom and how it haunted me. I felt like if I stayed I would hate myself later. The club stuff didn't help either.

Opie: Tara I know and I think Jax knew too. It broke him when you left, I saw it. I'm glad your back to stay this time…. Why you bringing this up Tara, you thinking of leaving again?

Tara: No Ope, I not but I have something to show Jax and I'm afraid of what he will do when he sees it. Opie, I am going to show you some letters and I want you to read them but you have to promise me you won't react and you will help me tell Jax the right way. I need you to promise me. Promise OPE

Opie: Jesus, you don't have cancer do you?

Tara: Not funny, Seriously Ope please, I tried to go to Piney with this but he shut me down before I could tell him.

Ope: OH SHIT, what is it Tara?

And with that Tara brought out the letters and Opie read them. For ten minutes Opie sat there quietly not saying a word after he read them. Tara giving Abel some more toys to play with look at Opie and said:

Tara: Sorry, Opie I'm so sorry to lay all this on you on your wedding day, it's just I don't know what to do. I cant tell Gemma, I am afraid of what Jax will do and if anyone came help me it's his best friend.

Opie: looked at Tara and said Clay and Tig killed Donna. He begin to explain what happen that night Donna was killed and how he found out. He told her Jax knew and was trying to protect him from not losing the club. Opie was in utter shock at what he had read. Opie and Tara talked about JT manuscript and what they both read. They decided that they would tell Piney and then Jax after the wedding. Opie had to go he was running late to pick the guys up from Stockton. With that Tara suggested they place flowers over Donna grave before he left to give him a little piece before the wedding. The both left the hospital and headed over to the grave. Tara, Abel and Opie placed flowers on Donna grave. Tara told Opie if Ellie or Kenny ever needed to talk she was there because she knows how it feels to lose your mother young and told Opie that he was a way better dad than the one she had growing up so he shouldn't be so hard on himself. Opie left leaving Abel and Tara standing there. Tara looked down at Abel and said: don't worry baby we are going to figure this out and our family will be okay, besides I'm not giving your dad the pleasure of dying so he can marry a porn star. Abel looked up at Tara smiling. Let's go baby, pick up your brother and sister and go wait for daddy. Tara and the kids drove over to the club house and anxiously waited for Jax to arrive. Tara felt some sort of relief and fear that she had confided in Opie. Part of her was relieved that someone else knew about the letters besides her and was going to help break it to Jax. The other part of her was a little mad at Jax that he never told her what really happened to Donna. Now more than ever she feared Clay and wonder if Gemma had a part in Donna's death to. At that moment Piney walked over to her holding Thomas and said some things should be left in the past darling. At that Tara said some things but not all Piney. Piney was taken back by her statement but before he could say anything Gemma walked over with Grace in her arms. Piney walked away and Gemma told Tara how proud she was of her making it work while Jax was gone with three kids. Tara smiled said I couldn't have done it without you (a part of Tara didn't want to believe Gemma was capable of what the letters had said since they had become so close after Gemma's rape but Tara reminded herself that Gemma can change if and when you do something she doesn't like). Just then Jax and the guys pulled in Tara's heart skipped a beat at seeing Jax free and coming back home. Jax jumped of his bike and ran to kiss Tara, Abel, Thomas and Grace. As Jax and the guys headed to church, he kissed Tara and she left to get the kids down for the wedding. At home Tara washed Abel, Thomas and Grace and put them down for a nap. Abel made Tara read two books before he would take a nap because he wanted to wait for Jax to get home. Tara looked at Abel and said please Abel take a nap, mommy read two books and I promise daddy will be home and you can have breakfast with him and show him your new trucks. Grandma is coming to watch you and your brother and sister tonight, while mommy and daddy go to uncle Opie's party. Be good and help Grandma with your bro and sis tonight. As Tara was talking Abel fell asleep and Tara walked out the room to her Jax walk in the door. Jax picked Tara up and threw him over his shoulder and took her to their room and they made love as they were the last two people on earth. Tara looked up at the ceiling then looked over at Jax and said so you did pick up some stuff while you were in Stockton while laughing. Jax looked at her and said only the best for you babe, I practice by myself a lot and in preparation for today I drew a map of your body with color pencils, markers and everything. They both begin to laugh.

Tara: Really Jax we need to talk about the kids, I learn so much while you were gone.

Jax: Babe I did to, as was beginning to say more a cry came from the boys room. Jax said looks like someone else wants a shot at those puppies. Tara looked at Jax, gave him a quick punch as they both laughed. Jax said I will get him before he wakes Abel and Grace. Jax walked back in the room and Tara sat up to feed Thomas as Jax handed him over to her. Tara noticed a ring on Thomas finger and looked at Jax in amazement.

Jax: We should get married Tara

Tara: You really want this

Jax: I want you to be my wife Tara, I always have. I've loved you since I was sixteen. When you left I never thought I get this chance again and there has been so many things to stand in our way but you stayed when anyone else would have bailed. You have given me two beautiful kids and taken Abel in as your own.

Tara: Jax I want all of that two, But

Jax: But how, do we make this work.

Tara: Yes, I look at the kids and I wander how they grow up in all of this. The club is not all that bad and I really like most the guys Jax but the violence and crime. I don't want you to go back to prison and I don't want anything to happen to them, to me, to any of us.

Jax: The answer is simple Tara they don't, we got a good thing going with the Russian now and it's going to bring a lot of money. I can stack up and they we can get our kids and leave this town. I'm not my father Tara, I'm not afraid to leave. JT lost himself on Irish pussy and was too afraid to leave.

Tara: Jax, don't talk about your dad like that besides your just saying that because you just got out. Gemma would have never let JT leave.

Jax: Then he should have ran her ass over. And took me and Thomas. I'm serious, this club is not the same as it was when my father was alive. This club has lost its way.

Tara: How do you get out?

Jax: When Clay steps down, he loses sway

Tara: All of this scars me Jax

Jax: I know babe, I know, it won't be easy or without blood but we will leave and change our kids destiny. Now let's get ready to drags Opie big ass down the aisle. By now Piney's drunk and Opie is trying to find his clothes.

Tara: Okay, don't forget the rings my finance…. I probably should tell the grocery guy I can't see him anymore now that I'm engaged right, Tara said laughingly.

Jax gave Tara the, I'm not playing look and said hurry up so I can stop and beat the grocery guy's ass just because you play too much.

At the wedding Tara and Jax looked at each other while Opie and Lyla traded vows. During the reception, Jax disappeared for a while so Tara took turns dancing with Unser and Piney. While dancing with Piney, Piney asked Tara what she meant earlier by that comment. Tara told Piney that now was not the time and that she had told Opie about what she read and that they would talk to him later. Deep down Tara was second guessing her decision to tell Jax, now that he was so ready to leave the club and she feared if she told him she would lose him to the club forever. He had already neglected to tell her what Clay and Tig had done to Donna, what else was there. Tara decided that she and Jax was going to really make it that she would have to be as truthful as she wanted him to be. And this was his father's, his decision and she had to trust that he was really changing. Tara and Jax danced at the wedding, Tara never felt better than she did when she was in his arms. This is nice said Tara, Yeah this is said Jax. At that moment Gemma was cleaning up as she put Abel, Thomas and Grace to bed when she found a note for Maureen Ashby about some letters that terrified her. Tara and Jax arrived home to a quiet house. Tara thanked Gemma for leaving the wedding early to watch the kids. Gemma looked at Tara with a side eye and said anytime doc, whatever you need just write it down for me Gemma said to see if that rattle Tara in any way. She knew there were letters but she didn't know, who found them. She assumed it had to be Tara because if it were Jax, he would have said something by now. Tara looked at Gemma and simply said okay unaware that Gemma had found anything about the letters. While Tara straighten up and let Gemma out. Jax walked in the rooms to check on the kids to find Abel and Thomas sound asleep in their room while Grace was up and quietly discovering her feet were just as good as any toy. Jax bent down and pick Grace up, while holding her Jax said hey princess, how are you doing? You know never in this life could I imagine wanting to play tea party or fretting the day when some little shit comes to take my baby girl out but now I can imagine not. I love you princess and I promised to be there for it all. I am going to give you a better life than me or your mother had. You know when I met your mom she was the best thing that could happen to me. She was all alone too because well your grandpop wasn't a very nice man and daddy had to….well that's a story for another time. Jax looked down and Grace was asleep, as he laid her down he looked up to see Tara standing there with a tear in her eye. Jax went over and hugged Tara and said babe I promise things will be better. Let's go do some normal shit like watch a movie and have sex on the couch like when we were teenagers. Tara looked at him and said Teller your so cool at times, now hurry up before my dad get home. Jax picked her up and said that Mr. Teller babe, Mr. Teller, now show me your crow tattoo. The next couple days brought a lot of changes for the club and Tara and Jax. Between club business, work and the kids and newly married life Opie and Tara hadn't had time to talk about how to tell Jax about the letters. After the club voted in the cartel and Opie and Jax and Opie killed. Piney decided to go over to Opie's house to talk to Opie about what Tara had said at the wedding. At the house Piney talked with Ellie, Kenny, and Piper, he and Opie excused themselves outside. Piney asked Opie what he knew about what Tara was trying to tell him.

Opie: Dad, Tara told me everything, Maureen Ashby put some letters in Jax's bag before he left Belfast. And Tara found them while Jax was in prison. Right before the wedding I stopped by to see Tara to give her some stuff from Lyla and she let me read them. Dad they were bad they talked about Clay and Gemma and JT wanted the club out of Guns. I told Tara about what Clay did to Donna and we talked about JT's manuscript.

Piney: Son, like I told Tara bringing all that old shit up is no good for anybody. She should let that go. But I'm starting to rethink that decision JT would have never let us get into drugs. This cartel shit will be the death of the club. A club that barely hanging on as it is.

Opie: Go to Tara and let her show you the letters Pop, but we can't do anything without Jax. We can't go up against Clay without having everything on the table. You can't do anything irrational, I already lost Donna. I wont lose Lyla or put Tara in danger. Jax will kill us all.

Piney: Okay son but this cartel shit has got to go. I think Bobbie would agree and be on our side.

Opie: Not now the undoing of Clay has to be whatever way Jax decided

Jax prepared for the run, while writing in his journal and watch Abel and Thomas sleep. Tara walked in with Grace asking Jax what he was doing. Jax looked up not wanting to say and prepared for the run while kissing Tara, Grace, Abel and Thomas goodbye. Tara left for work and Gemma again searched for the letters while watching the kids. She had been searching the house for days since finding the note from Maureen Ashby. She had told Clay about the letter, but he seemed uninterested and didn't feel they were a threat to them. Gemma decided to make a trip the hospital to see if Tara was keeping them there. At the hospital Gemma found the letters in Tara desk and was horrified at what she read. Her reading was cut short by Margaret who walked in Tara office looking for her. Tara immediately went to her office and unlocked her desk draw that held the letters. Tara left her office and made several copies of the letters before she would hide them in storage. She made a copy for her desk draw, and copies for Opie, Piney, and Margret and a copy to hide in the spare compartment her car under the tire. Gemma decided to enlist Unser in retrieving the letters. Tara walked in her office after being told that Gemma was in there by Margaret and that it looked suspicious. Tara asked Gemma why was the door locked and Gemma played coy as if she didn't know it was locked. Gemma made a plan to ask Tara to lunch so that Unser to get the letters out of her desk drawer. Meanwhile Tara pretending to need talk to Gemma about the twins first birthday party that would be coming up, went in the clubhouse and slip Piney the letters asking him to meet her at the hospital later. Tara and Gemma talked and ate lunch when they both looked up to see the time. Gemma said she had to get back to work because a tone of cars had come and Tara happily agreed that she needed to get back. While Gemma met Unser and talked to retrieve the letters. Tara met with Piney and discussed what they had read, letting Opie know, telling Jax, and JT' s manuscript. Piney was careful not to tell Tara about the cartel, after all the poor girl was scared enough and Tara left out the fact that Jax wanted out of the club, as she knew that was on Jax to tell them. As Gemma met with Unser about the letters, she was unaware that Clay had also tasked Unser with getting the letters. Clay had become more paranoid about the letter after Piney let something slip about knowing Clay was at fault for JT. Clay had put two and two together and realized that Tara must have went to Piney with the letters. As Clay and Unser discussed the letters and how disgusted Unser was with Clay for lying to him all those years ago about why JT needed to go; Clay realized that the letters was copies and that the only way to ensure the letters don't come out was to kill Tara and Piney. Clay said nothing of his realization to Unser and thanked him and left. After Clay left Unser, Gemma pulled up asking about the letters, Unser gave her the letters. Unser told Gemma that Clay had asked him to get the letters to and that Clay couldn't be trusted, he said Clay was like a wounded animal that was willing to kill anything and anyone in his way. Gemma stated she could control Clay. Unser looked at Gemma and asked was she willing to put the life of your grandchildren's mother on the line. Gemma later on gave Clay the letters and assured Clay that it was over. Clay said okay all the while making plans in his head. As the weeks went by things with the cartel kept getting worse. There was bodies dropping, Tara had received a death threat (placed in her car by Unser so she would be protected from Clay) and the club was divided. Piney decided that Jax needed to know and he needed to know now. Piney knew this was the only thing to salvage the club his best friend has started all those years ago.

Piney went to the cabin and called Opie, Tara, Jax to the cabin making each one swear not to tell anyone they were coming. Tara told Margaret she had an emergency and left work. Jax left the club claiming to be going to see Tara who had not been feeling well at work. Opie left the club claiming to need to go check on Piney who's oxygen levels were bothering. As all three arrived, each was surprised to see the other. The all asked what the other was doing here before Piney stepped out the cabin and said I called you all here, there some things that need to told and they can't a minute longer. As they all walked in Tara was terrified to tell Jax. Piney begun the conversation.

Piney: This club is going down a dark path and this not the path JT wanted. Jax I don't know why you would vote in the cartel and I don't care. But once upon a time you wanted to change this club, to get it back on the straight and narrow and I holding you to that promise.

Jax: Piney, things change, JT was a coward who lost himself. I am not my father, I thought I could be the man to change the club but that ignorance has almost destroyed me and everything I love. I …..

Piney: Boy do you ever shut up and listen sometimes. I won't tell you how much you remind me of your dad. Tara show him the letters. (Jax looking at Tara wondering what she could possibly need to show)

Tara: Jax, when you went in stockton, I found some letters Maureen Ashby put in your bag. I didn't want to tell you while you were in prison and when you got out I was afraid of what you might do. So I told Opie and Piney, hoping they would help. Jackson, I love you so much and before you read these letters you have to promise me to think and wait to react. Remember the promise you made to me when you asked me to marry you.

Opie: You need to sit down bro.

Jax sat down and read the letters that Tara gave him. Piney, Opie and Tara all watched as he read them. As Jax read the letters tears filled his eyes. After he finished the letters, Jax got up and begin to throw things and curse. Opie moved Tara out the way so she wouldn't get hit. Opie and Piney grab Jax, in a attempt to get him to calm down. Jax slowly calmed down and begin to piece things together.

Jax: Gemma and Clay were together huh… I remember him being at the house while JT was in Belfast claiming to be checking on us. He was checking on us all right. It makes so much sense now, why Lowell disappeared. Lowell always worked on my dad's bike and about two years ago when they pulled those bodies from off route 78 Lowell Sr. was buried with two Mayans. Clay and Tig told me that Lowell was a traitor and they killed him for the good of the club. All this time, all this time I have been hating my dad for abandoning me and my mom when we needed him most to make a family in Belfast, I was wrong. How could they, how could they do this. Clay wanted my dad's spot and Gemma wanted to remain the queen. Do you know different my life would be if JT had live and got the club out of gunsss. And Unser helped them to cover it….

Opie: Bro I know, I know

Jax: No Opie everything has been a lie. My life has been a lie. They killed my dad Ope, they killed Donna, they killed Lowell Sr. They all gonna die slowly.

Tara: Jax, please. You have kids, you need to be there for them. Let's just leave like we played

At the Piney and Opie looked at Tara and said LEAVE…

Piney: Leave, what the hell she talking about boy.

Opie: you were going to leave Bro

Jax: Piney and Opie, I love you but I love my family more. When I was in Stockton all I could is think about Tara and my kids. And how this club has lost it's way. I decided to leave when Clay stepped down and I made a deal with Clay to vote in the cartel and to put Opie as president when I left ( jax said looking so defeated). Opie I should have let you leave when you wanted to, maybe Donna would be alive bro, I'm sorry. Tara, I made a promise to you and I am going to keep it. I am going to change my children's future and I will be there to send them grow old. But I cannot let my dad club be ran by a traderis bastard any more. My children will never know our pain Tara.

Piney: Son, I know what your feeling and clay has to go and your mom has to be dealt with in another way. But maybe there is a chance to change all of our futures, your family, Opie Family and all with you staying at the head of the table. Hell I'm getting old for this outlaw shit anyway… Hey Doc, if we made a pack to get the club back on the straight and narrow, would you stay.

Tara: Looking at Jax, Opie and Piney. IFFFFFFFFFF and a Big IFFFFFFFF there was no more Cartel, guns, violence at all. And the club was just mechanic's with bikes then yes I would mind staying. Jax I love you, my kids, and my Job. I would be content here, yes. I even love you Piney, Mr. mean ass. You to Ope. I can't believe I'm saying this I would stay and be Mrs. Teller, old lady to Biker Jax teller. But that's a big change.

Opie: Yes it is, but I'm up for it. Are you

Piney: Hell, why not, anybody seen where I put my tequila?

Jax: I don't know how or what way but yess. Jax walks over to Tara kissing her and placing his head on her head saying Thank you babe for this, I know your scared, I promise to do this the smart way even though the sight of any of them makes me want to get my gun. We need to get Clay out, pull out of cartel and guns….

Opie, Piney, and Jax promised to be safe and to keep her safe. And with that the plan to take down clay, banish Gemma and find out what Unser new formed. Tara kissed Jax and left the guys to talk. So she could check on her patients before heading home. Meanwhile Clay secretly met with the cartel to put a hit out on Tara….

Tara arrived home to find Abel, Thomas and Grace eagerly waiting for her arrival. Neeta helped Tara get the kids into their jammies. And Tara made a make shift camping site so her and the kids could play and watch the new wiggles movie tonight. Abel looked at Tara and asked where daddy was. Tara smile and looked down and said he was at work but he would be home soon. As Thomas pulled on Grace's hair. Tara said do I need to separate you to. Tara and the kids played when Jax walked in and sat on the couch watching and smiling at them playing. Tara looked up and asked Jax was he okay.

Jax: Tara there is so much anger inside me, I don't know, how to face them and not kill them.

Tara: They same way Opie has, why didn't ever tell me what really happen to Donna?

Jax: Because I didn't want it to scare you off, beside the club had settled it and Opie agreed to keep it D-quiet. Then Abel got kidnapped and then you and you were pregnant, I went to jail. We have had a full plate. Right now babe I can't bear to talk about that. I just want to sit here and enjoy my family. As Jax and Tara laid on the floor and watch the kids play. There was a knock at the door. Jax got up and answered and it was Gemma. Jax jaw clinched at the site of her.

Gemma: hey baby giving Jax a kiss. I just stopped by to see my grandkids before bed.

Jax: looking at Tara for support Jax said hey ma, I was just going to shower, by the time I get out you will probably be gone. So see you tomorrow.

Gemma: See you baby, now how are my grandbabies doing. Grace grandma got you a new cheetah print shirt. Sorry Abel and Thomas you can't wear cheetah don't want you growing up to be pussies'.

Tara: looking at the shirt in disbelief cheetah print came this small said thanks Gemma. Can't wait to put this on her sarcastically.

Gemma: watch it Doc.

Tara: I'm going to check on Jax

Gemma: Yeah, right, I don't need any more grandbabies right now and since you spit out two at a time you might wanna clip it.

Tara: Ummmmmmm nevermind.

Tara walked in the bathroom to find Jax running a shower and smoking weed.

Tara: Jackson Nathaniel Teller, weed in the house while the kids are up.

Jax: Not now Tara, just tell me when she leaves.

Tara walked out the bathroom and let Gemma out and put all the kids to sleep before walking back in the room to Jax. Jax was laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling when Tara walked. Tara crawled into bed and laid her head on his chest and said Teller we are going to get through this, it will be hard but we will. No more secrets, porn whores, kidnapping though please. Looking up at Jax. Jax looked down and said okay, just promise me if you won't cheat on me with Opie and plan to kill me. Tara said promise. With that Tara and Jax made love.

CV


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Jax couldn't take it anymore. The club had to know today, playing nice with Clay and Gemma was making him sick to his stomach. Watching how devoted Unser was to Gemma literally gave him a headache. They were all walking guiltless at the damage they had done to JT, the club, him, and everyone else around. He stilled loved his mother but there was no way he would allow her to take part in his kids' lives. He couldn't understand why she would do this to JT, why was the club more important than family. She was just an old lady, did she realize she had a chance to help JT change their futures. If the club had changed back then, than everything that followed wouldn't have happen. Jax looked at Tara who was still asleep and thanked God she wasn't like his mother. A part of him had even begin questioning true love after this. Could he and Tara have it all, would he be able to change the club for the better. One thing was for sure, his kids would have a choice at what path in life they would go down and not feel convicted to be a part of the club. Jax called Opie and Piney over and set the plan in motion. They would give the copies of the JT letters and manuscript to the club during church. Opie would tell what happened to Donna and why. The club would vote on what to do with Clay. Tig would come clean about Lowell Sr. and why he agreed to kill him. Gemma would be banished from the club, she would be free to move to her dad's home but she could never return to charming. It didn't matter what happened to Unser because he was already dying of bladder cancer. From there the club would be free to make the changes necessary to be free of guns. Jax told to go to work but to come straight home early to be with the kids. He didn't know what was going to happen and he wanted his family safe. Opie called Lyla and told her to come to Jax's with the kids after work as well. Jax told Tara he would have Phil and V-Lin there to watch over them. Meanwhile Clay left he and Gemma's home early to secretly meet with assassin that the cartel had provided him with to take care of Tara. He planned to take of Piney later in the week while everyone mourned to killing of Tara. Clay gave the guy a pic of Tara and her schedule and told the guy he had to be quick and to leave her face untouched. Clay also warned that since receiving the death threat there was always a prospect around her, so the best place to catch her was coming out of work. The one unknown to everyone is that the new Sheriff Eli with the help of the new ADA had been breathing down Juice's neck for information about club. The ADA had been successful in getting incarcerated member Otto Delaney to flip and rat on the club by providing information about how the club lied to him about killing the man responsible for his wife Luann murder. To make matter worse Bobby was sleeping with her before she was killed. That night at church, Jax walked into the club and went to his mother. Jax told Gemma he had a surprise for the club, that would make all the trouble the club had been in lately better. Jax asked his mother to stay because he wanted her to be the first old lady to know. He told his mother not to worry about the kids Tara and Lyla was having a mommy night and would be there to relieve Neeta. At church all the guys stat at the table and Clay begin to talk.

Clay: Alright Jax, you called us here about this surprise for the club. Come out with it, So we can vote it in. And don't tell me you wanna start an all-male show review. I don't think Piney would be UP to it. All the guys laughed. Jax stood up and pass out copies of JT letters and manuscript and begin to speak.

Jax: You know Clay when you took over as president back in the day I wasn't to happy and when you married my mom I felt like I everyone was forgetting JT. But I told myself it was for the good of the club. **(As the guys looked at the letters, lost as to what they were looking at, But Clay looked like he saw a ghost).** What's the matter Clay, you look sick, something wrong?

Clay: what is this shit….. A bunch of love letters JT wrote to his Belfast whore. **(Clay begin to get up to leave)**

Jax: You wish that's all this was. Sit down Clay **(Jax pulls out his gun while Opie and Piney stood at the door)** Well guys since you look lost let me give you the short version. In those letters you have you will read how Clay and my mother was together before he died, how JT wanted to get the club out of guns and was set to meet with Kellan Ashby before he died. How he suspected Clay and Gemma was trying to kill him, so Clay could be president and the club stay in guns. How Clay sent my father into a mayan ambush alone but he made it out. How Clay tried again but that failed to. And How he suspected Clay would mess with his bike so he would die and it would look like a car crash. Is that about right CLAY?

Clay: This is crazy, I don't have to stand for this…

Jax: Shit down or the next thing to happen will be a bullet in you temple.

Piney: You know Clay, I have always wander why my best friend was afraid when he died. I asked him and all he would say is take care of my boy. Now I know what he meant. Do you Clay or maybe you would like to tell the club how you tried to kill my son behind the club's back and slaughtered his wife instead. And blamed it on the Mexican's.

Tig: Clay you said, you said Lowell Sr. was a trader and had to die. YOU SAID THE CLUB WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. YOU SAID HE WAS A RAT….. Why would you do that.. I killed him because you told me it had to be done. I mistakenly killed Donna because it had to be done, Stahl tricked us… Who was that tricked Lowell Sr. Clay… WHOOOOOOOO

Jax: Yeah Clay who….You and Gemma… It has always been you and Gemma..Every time I questioned this outlaw life Gemma made me feel like I was weak..

Chibbs: SHITTTTTTTTT, what now brother. This whole club is going to shit huh Jackie….

Bobby: This club has needed a healing for a long time. I move Clay meet Mr. Mayheim….

Just as the club was about to vote, Gemma walked in JAX… it's Tara she has been hurt outside her job. She is at St. Thomas.. Jax looked at Gemma, and said you might wanna talk to your husband and stay away from my family….. Chibbs, Ope your with me. Bobby, Juice Piney, Happy watch these two. Gemma or Clay don't leave this clubhouse, if they try to shoot them.

Happy: OH yes I will

Jax rushed to the hospital to see Tara, praying each step of the way she was alright. When he arrived he punch both Phil and V-Lin in their faces (WHERE THE HELL were you said Jax. While walking through the doors. Once he got to Tara's room he saw Unser standing in front of Tara room.

Unser: Hey Jax, I was here to get my chemo, when I saw Tara walking out of the hospital to her car and these guys grabbed her. I managed to shoot and kill one guy but not before the door of the car shut on Tara's hand. She fell out but her hand is hurt pretty bad and she has scrapes from falling out the car. I'm so sorry Jax.

Jax: You don't have to be sorry about this, you saved Tara life and probably your own. I just wish you could have saved my dad and not help Clay cover up his murder. Unser looked at Jax and all the color lefted his face at the discovery that Jax knew the truth. Jax walked in Tara's room and went over to Tara's beside.

Jax: Hey Babe, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I could'nt protect you. I never should have left you.

Tara: Are my babies okay, did they try to get them to.

Jax: No, I just called Neeta and Lyla is there with them. I will have the guys go over and protect them babe don't worry. How are you babe did they hurt you babe (Jax looked at Tara with worry and shame in his face). I'll kill them, who ever they are.

Just then the Doctor walked in and showed Tara and Jax the x-ray of Tara hand. Tara hands three broken metacarpals in her hand. A couple of bumps and bruise and a mild concussion. Tara laid back and begin to cry. Jax asked the Doctor what that meant. Before the Doctor could answer, Tara intervened and said it meant she needed surgery and wouldn't have full use of her hand. Margaret walked in and said she would schedule the surgery immediately. Jax looked at Tara and said babe I am so sorry.

Tara: Jax, I'm scare, this could have been so much worst. How do we leave or survive if my hand is broken. I'm no good now, how can I find another job, no one will want me.

Jax: Babe don't say that please. You are good to me, the kids. We will make it out of this Tara, I promise. I told the club everything tonight. You will have the surgery or ten, whatever it takes, I can provide for us until then. Babe please don't talk like that. We can do this, I can do this. I need you to believe in me, we all we got. I can't imagine making it through this with out you Tara. You were put in my life for a reason and you coming back to me. Please babe.

As Jax was reassuring Tara, Sheriff Roosevelt walked in with information about her botched abduction. Sheriff Roosevelt showed Jax and Tara picture of the guy that died trying to take her as well the remnants of his pocket that included a picture of Tara and her job address. Sheriff Roosevelt asked who would want Tara, was this blow back for something the club. Sheriff Roosevelt pointed out that the note that Tara's work address was written on was a stationary from Teller-Morrow. Sheriff Roosevelt smirked and said looks like there trouble a brewing from mount Samcro huh Jax. Should I asked what or let me guess you have nothing to say. Jax immediately recognized the picture as one that was in Clay and Gemma house and the paper. Jax asked Sherriff Roosevelt to leave they had nothing to say and that anyone could have stolen the stationary, after all it was a garage. Sherriff Roosevelt looked at Tara and said sorry about your hand Doctor Knowles and I will be posting a guard outside your room and home until this investigation is over. And Doc if you need anything and are afraid PLEASE CALL ME, ANYTIME.

Jax looked at Tara I know babe, I know. Tara told Jax that Margaret had caught Gemma snooping in her office shortly after his release from prison, but when she checked her office after Gemma left nothing was missing. She didn't think Gemma knew about the letter but made copies to be sure.

Jax: Babe I know your scared, but this had to be Gemma or Clay and I have to find out so I can stop it. I have to go but I will be back after you get out of surgery. I have to stop this before anyone else gets hurt.

Tara: Please don't leave I'm scared Jax, I don't wanna end up like JT or Donna or Luann or Halfsack.

Jax: Tara, Babe I will be back, I have to find out who tried to kill you. So this won't happen again. I will put someone on you. I have to end this with Clay and Gemma, he, she or they tried to kill you.

Tara: Okay, babe ( Jax kissed Tara and put his head to hers)

Jax: I will be a phone call away. I am going to stop home to check on the kids before I go to the club. I love you. Get some rest

Tara: I love you to.

Jax walked out Tara room and met with Opie and Chibs and told them what he found out. Chibbs called Bobby, who told everyone else, while Jax, Opie and Chibbs made their way over to the club. Before Jax, Chibs and Opie arrived he got a call from the Irish Boss Galen. Galen wanted to know where Clay was since he had been calling his phone but got no answer. Jax told Galen, that Clay had been busy and could be tied up for a while but that he could handle whatever he needed. Jax, Opie and Chibbs told the club to sit on Clay and Gemma while they went to meet with the Irish to lock down what they thought would be the last shipment of guns. Once they got to the Irish Galen made it clear that under no uncertain terms would he do business without Clay. Galen didn't trust Jax, he thought he was young and to impulsive. Jax agreed and said Clay would be at the buy that was scheduled for the next week. After leaving the Irish, Jax told Opie and Chibbs what was said and set up a quick meeting with the cartel to see what to do next. At the meeting with the cartel Jax talked spoke with the guys and said:

Jax: I know that we had a deal but we are in over our heads. We are a mid-level MC, we have to pull out.

We are dealing with some club issues that could affect the guns.

Cartel Galindo: Well it would seem Mr. Teller we are at an in past in this relationship. ( Both Galindo guys showed Jax there CIA badges).

Jax: (in complete and utter shock) OMG You have been playing us. There is going to be another vote about the cartel due to some new information coming to light. The club may vote to not continue the cartel thing.

Cartel Galindo: Well it would seem that you will have to sway them that the cartel thing is a good thing. We need the guns and drugs to continue this operation. And there has been word that the US ADA is in charming trying to take the irish, Russians and Samcro by association. We can help make that go away. We don't know what going on Samcro and we don't care. Whether it be the thing with your wife or whatever. Either you keeping mauling our stuff or we take you all down Mr. Teller.

Jax: (wondering how they knew about Tara) How do you know about what happened with my wife. Did you help in her abduction? This was a family dispute, why would you get involved?

Cartel Galindo: Clay said she was a threat to the mauling.

Jax: It's a family beef, nothing to do with mauling ( Jax jaws begins to clinch and his anger rose.)

Cartel Galindo: We are sorry, but whatever your feeling son, you need to bury it, if you want you and your friends to survive. If clay goes away then the guns go away and then you and your club go away to prison. We will give time to think. Just know that if get a hint of a problem when will okay RICO operation to go.

Jax, Opie and Chibbs left the cartel. Jax was quiet the whole ride to the clubhouse, he called the prospects and had them check on Tara. Jax told them to tell her he would be there as soon as he could and he took care of it she was safe, and the needed to talk. The prospects informed Jax Tara was out of surgery but still had not woken up yet. Chibbs asked Jax is everything okay brother? Jax looked at Chibbs and said no. Jax, Chibbs, and Opie walked into the club house. Jax told all the guys to meet at the table and leave Gemma and Clay tied up in the apartment. Jax said at the head of the table and begin to talk.

Jax: Today has been a long day brothers, Today is the first day I ever hated the fact that I joined this club. A lot has happened since I left a couple hours ago. For one I realize the destruction that has come to this club is because of lies and secrets. Secrets that have destroyed this club and their family members. I know now that if this club is going to change to be what JT envisioned for it. We all have to be totally honest, no lies and secrets. In order for all of us to survive and the people we love there must be truth. A truth that has been missing since JT was viciously murder. Tara was almost abducted by hitmen that Clay hired from Galindo. Her hand is crushed and she is in surgery. Galindo confirmed it and confirmed that Clay told them she was a treat. Clay must have figured out Tara had the letters or Gemma did or both I don't know. All I know Clay killed my father and tried to kill my wife. (As the guys begin to speak, Jax stopped them to say more). I spoke with Galen today who will not continue any guns without Clay, he doesn't trust me. This provides a problem because unknown to Clay or any of us Galindo is doubling as the Cartel and CIA. And apparently there is a US ADA who has reopened RICO on SAMCRO, and the only thing stopping them from taking us all down is Galindo. Who wants us to keeping mauling there guns and drugs. When I got out I didn't know the deal Clay made included drugs and I voted it in only because Clay agreed to let me out of the club when he stepped down. That's it all boys, that everything. It's all on the table, as much as I love this club, I love my family more. I watched my old lady cry her eyes out because she may never be able to operate again. Look around this table each one of us has lost something because of this club. But we are all we have, we are our family and if we are going to get from under this and turn this club around I need to know that each and everyone of you is committed to this. Each one of you want to see a change in this club. That we can be a MC that is not involved in outlaw. That our kids can be free to walk the street without retaliation because of what we have done. Jax stopped talking and looked at each one.

Opie: Brother, I am with you, I have already lost to much. I'm tired of earning money just to fix what happened the day before. A little piece and quiet would be nice.

Chibbs: Aye brother I agree, I do miss kerrianne and Fiona. And if I could bring my nephen Padraic back I would.

Piney: You know I am here to the end. This is what JT wanted

Tig: I am so sorry about the things I did, I thought they were for the good of the club. I am in, as long as we are talking about getting rid of pussy and booze.

Happy: whatever brother, I could use down time for my mom

Bobby: A healing plus you at the head brother is the best news. Beside I'm tired of jail.

Juice: Yeah, you know the club is all I got. (Feeling guilty about what he has done, thinking about coming clean.)

Jax: Now as much as I want to kill Clay, that can't happen right now. WE need to find a way to get from under RICO, guns, and the Cartel first. We got to find ways to start earning clean guys. Whatever you think of bring it to table. I need to check on Tara. We don't move Clay until the meet. The clubhouse is that fucker's new home. As for Gemma I want her banished from Charming, she can go live at her dad's home, she can have whatever money is due to Clay and what she has at home nothing else. She will have to sign over her house and the garage to me. We can sell her and Clay's home to help keep the club going why we figure things out. NO ONE is to have contact with her, ever. And let's change the garage name, get that fucking Morrow off and change it to Teller Winston as it should be. Bro's we all we got now, one of us go down, we all go down. Opie your VP, Chibs your first sergeant to me. Guys take some time to think about all this. I will be back to break the news to my mom but I need to see Tara now. One last thing Tara has been through a lot and I want to give her a wedding, she deserves it. Jax arrived at the hospital and laid in the bed next to a sleeping Tara. Watching her while she slept and whispering he loved her so much.

The next morning Tara woke up to Jax lying next to her, the doctor came in and told Tara in Jax, Tara was being released and she would begin therapy for her hand in a couple of weeks depending on how it heals. The doctor told Tara he was optimistic about her recovery. On the way home Tara was extremely quiet, so Jax decided to tell her all that had happened once they got home. Tara walked in the house and was glad to be home. Neeta was there preparing breakfast for the kids. Lyla, Piper, Ellie, and Kenny had left for school and work. Tara thanked Neeta for staying and taking such good care of the kids. Neeta told Tara it was her pleasure and she was going home to change and get some rest but would be back to help her today. Tara walked in Abel and Thomas room and kissed them as they were still sleeping and then to Grace's with Jax watching her. Tara walked into her and Jax's bedroom and begin to cry.

Jax: what's wrong babe?

Tara: I wanted to take a quick shower before the kids got up, so I could watch TV with them after breakfast but I can't even take off my clothes. I haven't taken a shower since yesterday morning Jax and I feel so icky. Jax left the room and went to the kitchen to get a plastic bag. Jax walked back in the room and walked up to Tara and begin wrapping her casted hand in the plastic.

Tara: Jax, what are you doing?

Jax: Taken care of my future wife, relax babe I am going to take care of you. Jax begin to lift Tara shirt up over her head and lead her into the shower. While in the shower Jax washed and kiss every inch of Tara's body. He washed her hair and whispered in her ear "I am here babe, I can take care of us". Tara smiled and said thanks Teller, I love you. Jax replied I love you too. Jax help Tara to the bed to finish what they started in the shower and then put her in PJ's.

Tara: Jax, my pj's really

Jax: your not going anywhere today, just stay home and rest. Now come to the kitchen so I can heat up what Neeta cooked for breakfast I think I hear little feet. I need to tell you what's going on.

As Jax, turned around he saw Abel running into the room.

Abel: Mommy and Dada. Miss you

Tara: (hugging Abel) hey baby, mommy missed you so much, you hungry? How about we all eat and then you, mommy, Thomas and Grace watch some cartoons.

Abel: Yayy, Daddy you to.

Jax: Daddy's will eat breakfast but I have to work, but I will be back to read you tuck you end. Okay buddy.

Abel: okay, dada. Tommy is up

Jax: I will get Thomas and Grace. Jax walked in the kitchen with Grace in one arm and Thomas in the other.

Jax: All done momma, they are changed and washed up.

Tara: Hi babies, how are you, I missed you two. Did daddy do a good job? Ooooo Grace, daddy did your hair.

Jax: watch it Momma, while putting Gracie and Thomas in their high chairs. Hey my guys, you eat while mommy and daddy talk in the hall.

Jax and Tara walked in the hall, while looking at the kids eat, and Jax begin to tell Tara all that had happened. He explained what happened with the letters, and cartel, and the irish. He told her it was clay that set her up to be kidnapped and killed. He told her about his plans for the club and for clay and gemma. He explained why the club could not be killed right now and what would happen to the club. Jax looked at Tara and tears filled his eyes.

Jax: Babe I Love You so much, I wish now I would have left with you back then. All this with the club, I don't know how all this plays out. I know that breaking from the cartel, irish and getting from under these charges will not be easy or without blood. All the guys know everything and are ready and committed to change. I know you want to leave to give our kids a different a life. Babe I understand if you don't want to stay while this plays out. If you want to leave with the kids, you can, I will send you all the money you need. Just promise me no matter how long it takes you will come back to me Tara. You and the kids are everything. You came back to me Tara and whether or not you're in another city and state, we will be together.

Tara: Oh my God, Jax (tears rolling down her eyes). Tara reached out and kissed Jax. Jax kissed Tara and pulled away to head to the club after kissing the kids.

Tara stood there in complete and utter shock. Then slowly clean the kitchen and sat with the kids in the living room watching TV. Tara begin to cry when Abel looked up at her and said don't cry mommy, dada coming back. Tara laughed and hugged Abel and said yes he is. Tara spent the morning playing with the kids and thinking about what Jax had said to her. Tara thought about the kids, and what was best for them, thought about Jax, what leaving would to Jax , the kids and her. As Neeta walked in, Tara asked Neeta to help her change her clothes and to feed the kids and put them down for their nap, she needed to see Jax.

At the club, Jax walked in and went to see Clay and Gemma. Jax had juice and Ope move Gemma to the stock room while they all had a conversation. Jax took Clay's cut and took off the president patch while the guys held him down.

Jax: I know you tried to kill Tara. You have stolen enough from my family. You don't deserve this patch. Say hello to your new home for a time. Don't worry I have so much planned for you. First starters I need you to sign a couple of papers.

Clay: I don't deserve this club, this club would have died without me. I made the choices that you or anyone else in this club was too pussy to make. I made mistakes but I did good by you, your mom and this club. JT was to weak to be president. (with that Jax begin to beat Clay, chibbs, bobby and tig had to restrain him).

Jax: I am going to erase every memory of you from this club.

Clay: yeah, you taking my patch, you mind as well kill me. What about Gemma, what happens to her. Jax she still your mom, leave her out of this. Give her all my stuff when I'm gone. Let me at least say goodbye and tell her I love her.

Jax: Don't tell me how to handle my mother. Did you give JT a chance to say goodbye. Hey Juice get him some water and something to eat, he is going to need his strength. Bobby have him sign those papers.

Jax walked out the apartment and went to talk to Gemma in the stock room. Before he walked in Unser came by asking Jax did he know where Gemma was because he needed to talk to her. Jax looked at Unser and said no. Jax told Unser to leave the clubhouse. Unser knew better, he knew that Jax knew where Gemma was and Unser feared he was already to late to save the women he loved. Unser pleaded with Jax to tell him where Gemma was, even threaten to call the police. Before Jax could react, Piney stepped in and walked Unser to the door. Piney told Unser that Gemma was fine and would be okay that Jax wasn't going to kill her but him being there made things worst. And he was going to get himself killed. In the stock room Jax sat down and began to talk to Gemma, who was terrified.

Jax: how could you do that ma, did you ever love JT?

Gemma: Baby I love you so much, I didn't know that Clay had anything to do with JT death baby. All I know is that when JT went to Belfast I was lost and Clay brought me back to life.

Jax: did you know Clay tried to have Tara killed or you didn't know that either. SSTOP LYING TO ME, BE HONEST FOR ONCE.

Gemma: Jackson, I would never have okayed Clay to kill Tara. I love Tara

Jax: yeah, we all know how you love. The club had a chance to be different to be better and you took that away. You and Clay. I cant believe all that stuff you said back when Tara was trying to get me to leave. About her not loving me enough or her trying to change me. It's been you all along, you're the one who wanted to control me and everything else.

Gemma: your place has always been with the club. We are a family, you know that Jackson.

Jax: It's not your clubbbbbbbb, Gemma you are an old lady nothing more. You told me that Tara wouldn't be a good old lady but you are the worst of them all. What kind of old lady trades on her sons, her husband and takes up with his best friend. What JT did with the club was not your concern, you just had to support him and be a good wife. I use to believe that I was the lucky one who got to be with you all be myself when Thomas died. Turns out he was the lucky one.

Gemma: Jackson, I'm still your mother. I love you, I have dedicated my life to this club and you son.

Jax: well you won't have that to do anymore.

Gemma: what do you mean (Gemma is so scared in this moment, believes Jax is going to kill her).

Jax: you are leave charming and never come back. You will have no contact with me, my family, this club or anyone else. You will sign over your house and the garage to me. You can have your dad old house and whatever cash that is available. You are no longer needed or wanted here. You will never see my kids again.

Gemma: Jackson, You can't do this. Please, Please, You are my son

Jax: NO I'M NOT. Chibs and Juice please hand this women the papers and she that she is able to pack and leave. I don't want her in my city a minute longer than she has to be. Maybe you can ask your best bud Unser to help, I read somewhere he is a great helper.

Jax walked out the stock room and Gemma pleaded for him. Jax, Piney, Chibs, Juice, Happy, Ope and Tig met for a second. Discussing the plan to keep Clay in order to finish the cartel and drug deal, changing the name of the garage, selling Gemma and Clay home and new ideas for businesses. The club dispersed as Happy and Chibs on Clay watch. While the rest went to help Gemma pack and prepare for the gun meet in a couple of days. Jax sat at the head of the table, just thinking about all that had happen and how if Tara left he would sell the house. He could bear to stay in that house alone if Tara and the kids left. Just then Tara walked in.

Tara: I have been trying to wrap my head around all of this all morning, to think was best for the kids and the truth is Jackson, I love you and I want my family whole, that includes you. I think about my life and what it was without you and I don't want to be that way again. I don't know how this will work, but for now I am here baby, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, we can do this (placing her forehead on Jax's)

Jax: Thank God, because I don't think I can do this without you. Gemma is leaving.

Tara: I know I saw her on my way in, she blames me. I think she wants to finish what the kidnappers didn't.

Jax: She wont ever bother OUR family again.

Tara: So since I'm not going anywhere, does that mean I get more showers. I don't think I the grocery guy is into old armed chicks.

Jax: your so funny and Neeta is getting the groceries from now on. We have to be honest Tara.

Tara: I know Jax, we do. I am here, if and when the violence is just to much we may have to revisit this again but for now I am here. Now we can begin healing. I cant imagine this place without Gemma or Clay.

Jax: well you need to start. And Ohh lets get married tomorrow.

Tara: Your serious,

Jax: Yes, with all that is happening I want to start this new phase with you as my wife.

Tara: I can't plan a wedding in a day.

Jax: all we needs is each other and a priest babe. I'm all about the fairytale.

Tara: It won't be romantic

Jax: hey I killed a fed for you, nothing say romance like killing a fed. I will have the croweaters and prospect do everything . Just get a dress and go gets some rest. How is your hand?

Tara: Okay baby, painful but okay. I did manage to tie Abel's shoes though. I should get back, I promise the kids a story after they woke.

Jax: Okay, I will be there for bedtime to help, now I have to go burn clay's picture and offer Chuckie, Gemma's job. I love you.

Tara: I love you to.

Next up Jax and Tara wedding, Gemma not going to disappear that quick. She will seek Unser and Wendy for help. Nero and Carcara is coming to, just not as Gemma's lover. Don't worry Jax will not cheat with the old hag. You wont see Damon Pope, I don't see the need because Opie is not dying. The rest of the story will focus on the club, getting legit, the obstacles they face, how will they will find out who helped with rico and as they become more legit, how some of them begin to miss the bullets. I didn't want Jax and Tara to be the only ones with happy endings, so look for a love for Opie or maybe him and lyla working it out. Kerriann and Fiona to visit. And Tig's weird ass girls. Oh o Happy and Unser's daughter. Thanks guys for reading,


	5. Chapter 5

Jax walked in the office to talk to Chuckie. Jax offered Chuckie, Gemma's job at the garage with pay and room and board in the other apartment in the club house. Chuckie happily agreed (I accept that) stating he was an official member of the club and Jax's family. Jax smiled and said sure Chucky. Chucky stop Jax before he could walk out and asked him what was wrong with Gemma, was she leaving, why was he taking her job; Chuckie was very concerned because Gemma was his friend. Jax told Chuckie that Gemma was no longer welcomed at the club and that if he wanted to stay, work and be an unofficial part of the club the three he had to do was to listen to what he was told by Jax, always be truthful and never mention Gemma again. Jax told Chuckie that Gemma was no longer about of the family and that he was not to call her or mention her again. Chuckie accepted that even though he was slightly reluctant. Chuckie said okay boss I accept that. Jax told Chuckie if he needed anything that he could ask Piney. Jax walked back into the club and told the prospect to go see Margaret at the hospital and ask her help in planning Jax and Tara wedding for tomorrow.

Jax: Here is some money, I want it to be nice, ask Margaret for her help. There should be food afterwards. If it's not nice, well you know what happens when you mess up. And there should be flowers.

Jax sat at the head of the table and told the guys,

Jax: today I need you guys to help gemma get her shit out of the house. Three of us have to be here at all time to watch Clay. I have the prospects doing stuff for the wedding tomorrow. I am meeting Rosen here to get marriage certificate and to she if she can get word to Lenny through his lawyer to see if Otto will sit down with you and tell us why he gave up the club. Piney you two go way back maybe you can get him to change his mind. I will ask Rosen to see what she can find out about the case. The time and place is set for the guns and cartel in the next couple of days. I was thinking maybe we can help Hale get his Charming Heights built on the promise that he will give us the automotive business contract for the city. Guys we have to get moving getting Clay to play nice for the Irish will be a challenge and we can only keep it going for so long before Clay or Galen start asking question.

All the guys agreed and went to the duties. Tara walked around downtown Charming looking for a dress to get married in. A part of her was really wishing her mom was alive and even missing Gemma for this. She had always pictured he wedding to Jax but she never really picture what it would exactly look like or what she would wear. While walking she was passing this custom shop, when she had an idea. She walked into the shop ask the guy working if he could bind something for her in a leather cover and with writing on it. She wanted to bind and cover JT manuscript and Letter and put it in an encasement for Jax as a wedding present, so he could put it in the club. Tara was careful to watch the man as he bind the manuscript, so that the guy would not read any of it. Tara had to pay extra for it to be done today. Tara simply had the letters JT engraved on the front of the manuscript. As Tara walked out of the custom shop she looked across the street into this dress shop window, where she saw the perfect dress. It was simple and screamed Tara all over it. It was a cream modified cap sleeve, a lined lace dress, with illusion sweetheart neckline that flared out ankle length. It wasn't to flashy, not extremely formal but just enough to make Tara feel special Tara tried it on and it fit perfectly, just that quick Tara had found her perfect dress. Tara picked up a dress for Grace and matching plaid shirts for Abel and Thomas because she knew Jax would never wear a suit and would definitely have on her favorite plaid shirt for the wedding. After leaving the dress shop, Tara ran into Lyla who had been sent by Jax to help her.

Lyla: Jax said you might need some help.

Tara: yeah I really do, thanks

Lyla: So big day tomorrow, you nervous.

Tara: No, I always imagine that I would marry Jax. When I left I thought that dream had died but now with Thomas, Abel and Grace, I'm excited. I happy Jax wants this

Lyla: (started to tear up ) yeah, that sounds nice. Lets go to the shoe store

Tara: what's wrong Lyla

Lyla: me and ope, we are not getting along. This is not how I pictured marriage. I love Ope and the kids but he wants to have a baby right now but Im not sure I want that with my career and all. We already have three kids combined, I want to get to know Ope and enjoy marriage first but I scared to tell him.

Tara: Opie is one of the most understanding people I know, he is cool, leveled headed. You should talk to him Lyla, give him a chance. He really didn't have a mom, he was always the club until Donna. Donna death has been hard for him but you give him hope. Just give him time to figure it all out. He has been dealing with a lot.

Lyla: I just wish he would talk to me.

Tara: It takes a lot to trust someone enough take it from someone who mom died, dad was an abusive drunk and was alone to raise myself. When I met Jax, his life scared me and I knew I loved him just took me a while to open up.

Lyla: Okay, now lets find you some shoes.

Tara: call me crazy but I was thinking a cowboy boot. I mean I'm more of a scrub type a girl and I think heels would be to formal when most of the people at my wedding will have on cuts including Jax.

Lyla: your killing me, I wore heels.

Tara: how about a nice flat. I will be chasing Abel around and with Thomas and Grace crawling and starting to walk no doubt I will be chasing them to.

Lyla: deal.

Tara: Now I have to ask you to return a favor and be my maid of honor.

Lyla: I would be delighted.

Tara: so see you tomorrow.

Lyla: Bright and early, what kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't help you get ready

Tara: (Smile) Okay thanks

Meanwhile the prospects enlisted Margaret's help with the wedding ceremony. Margaret suggest having the ceremony at Charming gardens now that it has been saved by the residents of Charming. The Prospects call Jax who agrees to let the ceremony be there. Jax tells the prospect and Margaret that the dinner or after party will have to be at the club house. Margaret agrees but informs Jax that she will help and attend the wedding but not the after party at the club house and that Tara would understand and know why. Margaret tells the prospect to get Tara a bouquet from the florist shop while she finds a minister to perform the ceremony and she would the after party to them. The prospect called crow eaters and assigned them to the task to make the food and Just married decorations. The crow eaters and girls of the club would have the job of cleaning clubhouse and hanging decorations. Back at Gemma's house, Gemma tearfully packed the things she wanted to take with her while tig, bobby and juice helped. None of them say a word to Gemma, though she tried to make small talk. There was a knock at the door and it was Unser checking to see if Gemma was alive and okay. As she packed Gemma whispered to Wayne and filled him in on what had happened and how Jax had banished her away from Charming.

Gemma: Jax won't listen to me Wayne, he doesn't understand. Damn Maureen for sending those letters, she has always wanted to see me burn. How could Tara give those letters to Jax after all I have done for her. I have been like a mother to her. They think Im just going to roll over and disappear, That's my family, my kids… Wayne, MINEEEEEEE

Unser: You mean your grown son and his and Tara's kids. I guess you have no blame in this huh sweetheart. You should just do as Jax says and maybe one day he will soften. Because the truth is we all had a part in this and Tara was doing what she felt was right.

Gemma: She has always wanted to take my son away from me, since she was nineteen. No Wayne she doesn't win. I need you to find Wendy and send her to me at my dad's house.

Unser: Darling, I am hanging on by a wing and pray. We are both lucky that Jax didn't put a bullet in the back of our heads. I Love you honey but I want no parts in this. I will visit you and give up dates on them but that the best I can do.

Gemma: You too Wayne, your going to trade on me. Bobby, Tig and Juice haven't said a word to me.

Unser: Yeah, me either. You haven't mention Clay.

Gemma: Well with all the shit he pulled with Tara, he made his own bed and he is going to have to lie in it. It's on him, all I care about is my family.

Unser: Really? I will see you, I have chemo and I have a feeling I will be in the chapel for a long time after that. Don't worry I will be up to see you, Hey maybe I can stay a while just me and you. Got nothing here.

Gemma: Don't bother, don't plan on being there for long.

The guys and Gemma loaded everything she packed into truck with movers. They pulled off to with Gemma and moving trucks to make sure she went to her dad's house. Unbeknownst to Gemma, Jax had instructed Juice to take Gemma phone and replace it with one with a tracker and to place a tracker in her car. He wanted to know if and when she ever tried to come close to Charming.

Back at the clubhouse Opie, Chibbs and Happy took watch over Clay so Jax could go home and prepare for the big day. Opie gave Jax a hug and said Don't worry Bro, Im here and together we are going to fix this club.

Jax: smile at Opie and said thanks Bro.

Opie: smiled and said now get out of here and go find some rings for your funeral, I mean wedding tomorrow.

Jax: Oh shit the rings, Jesus Christ…I have got to go…. Oh yeah BLOW ME (Jax and Opie begin to laugh hysterically)

Opie: No Bro seriously? I glad your marrying Tara and she came back. You need her. I thought when she left the first time, I was going to have to shoot your ass to bring you back to life. She is a part of the fit we need to see as we make these changes. I was struggling before the wedding and she helped me. So make sure you don't screw it up.

Jax: Yeah, I know… Thanks Ope we are going to do this.

Jax made his way to the jewelry store in town just before closing. He didn't know exactly what he wanted but he knew he wanted something simple to represent the new start he and Tara was about to embark on. He found to simple bands that were perfect for him and Tara. The man's band had the infinity sign engraved on it and the woman's band was made like the infinity symbol. Jax purchased them and made his way home. He remembered that Gemma had promised to give him, her and JT rings when him and Tara got married but under the circumstances he didn't want those rings. He wanted he and Tara to have their own rings, to make their own history and not to repeat their parents past mistakes.

At Gemma's dad Nate home, the movers, Bobby, Juice, and Tig settled Gemma in. Juice forced Gemma to hand over her phone and provided her with the new one. Bobby told Gemma that Jax was going to check to make sure she switches everything over to Nate's address, giving her no reason to return to Charming. Bobby assured her they had other charters watching her and then they left. As they pulled of Gemma begin to cry.

Jax walked in the house to find Tara and the kids in the living room, Tara was reading them a book as the kids wind down for the night. Abel and Thomas were nodding off but not Grace who looked up when she saw Jax walk in the door. In an amazing moment Grace stood up and begin to take her first steps toward Jax while calling daddy. Tara looked in amazement.

Tara: OMG, Jax look she is walking

Jax: I see her, come here princess come to daddy.

Tara: Since she walked to you, you get to put her to bed Daddy. I will get the boys. Tara went to wake to carry the boys one by one to their room to put them in the bed. Jax took Grace and rocked her til she fell asleep. Jax then walked in the room to find Tara in the bed about to go to sleep.

Jax: Hey there, I just got home and you going to sleep on me.

Tara: I wanted to get a good night rest besides isn't bad luck to see the bride the night before.

Jax: Tara I think with our lives and parents the usual rules don't apply. We already got four strikes against us. How did it go today?

Tara: Good, I found everything. Thanks for sending Lyla. I can't believe all of this Jax, we are getting married, the kids, and the club. It feels like yesterday I came back from Chicago never could I have imagine this.

Jax: Is that a bad thing, do you regret coming back? Do you regret being with me again?

Tara: Where is this coming from? Of course not, it hasn't been easy and I wish I had come back under different circumstances but no. You, the kids are my life, I wouldn't have it any other way maybe take out the porn slut and jail time. I can't say that I'm not afraid of this stuff with the club and I don't want it to hurt our kids. When I left, it was the most painful thing I have ever done. For a long time I blamed you for not loving me enough to live, it made it easier than missing you. I tried dating it didn't work. School and work was the only thing that help and I was really good at it. I always missed you Jax, I just thought our time had passed.

Jax: You are the best thing to happen to me, Tara. When I heard you came back, it felt like my heart could breathe again. I don't know how or why we are getting a second chance but we are going to do this right. I never blamed you for leaving, I understood what you had to do. I just always hoped you would come back. When your dad died a part of me was excited because it meant seeing you again. Looking at Grace tonight, I realized I don't want to miss them growing up Tara, I want to be here. But we can't get around all of this I'm terrified I won't be able to. Tara I don't want anyone else raising my kids but you and me.

Tara: Jax, don't talk like that. I have something for you. I was going to wait til tomorrow but you need in now. Tara gave Jax the encased leather bound copy of his father's journal and the letters.

Tara: Everytime you get lost or lose hope you will have this to refer to at the club. I think you will know where to put it. We are going to get through this, we deserve happiness. You have Opie, Piney, Chibbs and Bobby to see you through.

Jax: Thankyou for believing in me Tara. So I was thinking some new ink tomorrow. A ring tattoo and Mrs. Teller or Jax's old lady on your thigh.

Tara: I have a crow already.

Jax: Yeah and

Tara: and what will you be getting?

Jax: the ring too. Darling. Plus I have to save some room for the rest of our kids.

Tara: REST?

Jax: you wanted family babe, and I aim to please.

Tara: maybe just one more but that's my max and a dog..

Jax: detail baby details…

The next morning Jax woke up to Tara feeding the kids. Jax walked in the kitchen and ask Tara if she was ready for the day. Neeta arrived to help Tara dressed the kids for the ceremony. Jax helped dress the boys and was surprised when he saw they had matching plaid shirts. Tara dressed Grace, right then Lyla arrived to help Tara prepare. With the kids all dressed Jax left the house and went to the club to check on things. At the club house all the guys met to discuss they progress they made so far. Bobby, Tig and Juice assured Jax, Gemma was all moved in and the trackers on her car and phone was in place. Piney shared his conversation with Otto.

 **Piney** : I talked to Otto but couldn't say much because I didn't know what or if he was being watched or had a wire. What I gather is that the DA gave him proof that the club didn't killed that porn guy who killed Luann. He thinks the club failed him after all he has done for us inside and all that it's has cost him. He doesn't want anything more to do with the club.

 **Bobby** : Hey guys this is my fault, I have a confession. Since we are being truthful I want to come clean. I found out that Luann was skimming money from the club for years with her porn business and confronted her about it. But she started sleeping with me for my silence in the agreement she would pay all the money back and I knew the prison clause meant I could do it. After DA told Otto and I went to see him, I apologized. After we met with Georgie and we decided not to kill him. When I met with Otto, I didn't have the heart to tell him we needed to keep Georgie alive for a while, so I lied I never thought he would find out. Sorry Boys.

 **Tig:** You know what man, we have all made mistakes lately, we just have to find a way to change Otto minds. One more thing I gotta ask, so porn queen did she like live up to her title. I mean I saw the movies, did she do that thing with her tongue, wait no don't tell me I just want to picture it.

 **Jax:** __Now that Tiggy is hard, he is right we got to find a way to make this right for Otto starting with taking care of Georgie tonight. Bobby, Ope, Tig your on it. That explains the past but in order for them to use RICO they would have had to know something about the cartel…. We got to find that out (juice immediately gets scared but doesn't come clean).

 **Chibbs:** Jackie Boy, me, Jucie and Piney are on Clay tonight. You be with your family after the wedding.

 **Happy:** Speaking of porn, with Georgie gone all those girls are going to be out of work, seems like we should go back to the porn business. It's legit.

Jax: Sounds great, lets voted it. Everybody agree say I (all in agreement). Just then Chuckie walked in the room

 **Chuckie:** Hey boss, there is a guy here to see you, says his name is Nero and he was sent by Alvarez for some help.

All the guys got up and went outside to see this guy Alvarez sent. Sitting at the picnic tables all the guys look at Nero and waited for him to speak.

Nero: Hey, you Jax

Jax: Yeah, I am now the question is why would Alvarez send you and not call me

Nero: Man, he dealing with some crazy shit right now with his business Mano, so I guess that he didn't call and couldn't help me.

Jax: why do you need my help

Nero: So I am help men finds dates with lovely ladies. But one of my girls got caught helping her date by his wife who is a vice cop and now the arrested my girls and seized all my property. Me and Alvarez go way back since Chino mano and he has needed dates for time to time, so he said that maybe you could help me.

Jax: so you're a pimp

Nero: A companionater

Tig: I love it…..

Juice: of course you would

Jax: what do you need from us

Nero: help getting a place maybe some protection. Everything is legal man, I pay taxes, treat my girls well.

Jax: sounds like we just found another business gentlemen. Say we help you, we want equal partnership and we will fund the building an start up process. Plus we have some very nice girls you could add to your roster. We will also need to use a part of the space for our recently revamped porn business.

Nero: You serious, I mean I like it and all but I aint about you guys kinda of life anymore. I'm doing this because I have an end game, in mind. Could you guarantee this business would affect your other interest?

Jax: Hey, I can. I have to perfect spot and the perfect person to ensure we get it. I may need a little help. DO you have any ladies that wasn't already ladies? (The guys all look at Jax)

Nero: Deal and yeah but it's going to take a day or two for her to be available.

Jax: Perfect, be here tomorrow I will have everything we need to start but today I have my wedding.

Nero: Okay, thanks Tomorrow then, in the mean time I will search for the special lady you needed.

Jax: let's go, don't wanna be late and Tara kills us all… Prospects and Chuckie please make sure everything is okay here. Guard that one apartment with your life.. Noone in and no one out. We should be back in an hour.

Jax and the boys arrived at charming gardens, where Margaret and the priest awaited them. Opie poked fun at Jax, while they waited for Tara, Lyla and the kids to arrive. The spot in the garden was beautiful, it was filled with mix colors of flowers, grass, bushes on all sides, with a stone path leading to wear Jax and the guys was standing. Jax stood there in navy blue jeans and navy plaid shirt, his cut and a new pair of white air forces. Margaret made a beautiful wedding arch as a gift that was made from tree bark and lace with all white flowers. Margaret also brought a stereo and had a mixture of light wedding songs and soothing sounds plays to set the tone. Neeta came down first to help guide her dog wearing a flower crown down the aisle who was pulling a little red wagon decorated with flowers that had Abel (wearing dark blue plaid shirt and light jeans and white sneakers, Thomas (in the same outfit as Abel) and Grace (in a navy blue dress and navy shoes, her pretty dark hair had a bow in it) in it as savage garden "truly, madly, deeply played lightly in the background. Neeta had spent most of the day yesterday making her golden retriever practice it. Margaret took pictures of everything as a keep sake for Tara. Jax smiled as he saw the kids come down the aisle. Lyla was next who decided to wear a short yellow dress for the occasion came down. As Sade "No ordinary love" begin to play Tara walking with piney at her side came down. As Tara walked down Jax was taken back by how beautiful Tara looked. Tig whispered looking good Doc as Tara walked past. Tara and Jax exchanged vows in front of everyone and both shed a tear at their happiness. Tara was amazed at the beautiful rings Jax picked out. Chibbs even said a few after the priest was done. The ceremony was beautiful and simple, just right for Tara and Jax. Margaret told Tara she would have the pics printed and put in a book for her as a gift. Tara thanked Margaret and told her she was one of the best things besides being a surgeon at St. Thomas. As everyone loaded up to go back to the club house Jax whispered in Tara ear remember when I told you we would have a good wedding to make up for prom. I keep my promises. Tara laughed and hit Jax when she remembered the mess of prom when they were teenagers.

Back at the club house everyone celebrated Tara and Jax's wedding. Bobby, Opie and Tig disappeared to take care of Georgie. The rest talked about the plan to get for the new space for Nero business and porn. While discussing how to get Clay to stay in line at the gun meet in two days. Jax watched Tara play and dance with the kids. Chibbs and Piney checked on Clay giving him water and food and letting go to the bathroom. Happy reminded Jax that someone had to clean Clay and the room as he was starting to stink. Jax made to prospects do it while Happy and Juice monitored. As Unser passed by the club he asked one of crow eaters what was going on, she replied Jax and his old lady got married. Unser called and told Gemma who was sadden by the news in part that she could be there and in part because she was still mad at Tara for giving the letters to Jax. As the day went on Happy set up his tattoo gear in the other apartment so Tara and Jax could get there ring tattoos. Tara got her ring finger done and happily added an two hearts with an infinity sign with Mrs. Teller on top on her ankle at Jax's request. Jax got his ring finger done. Jax and Tara left the club to take the kids home because the next few days were going to be busy.

At home Jax and Tara put the kids to be, who were totally worn out for the day's festivities. Jax took his time taking Tara dress off as they begin to make love on and off all night. Jax told Tara about the new ventures of the club and though she wasn't happy anything was better than drugs and guns. Tara admitted she feared Jax being around the girls but Jax reassured her. And for a few hours everything else that they face and that happened didn't matter because they were happy.

Next up more Tara and Jax and the club. Of course you can see that I am changing the certain troubles the club faced because I have always thought if everyone would have been more honest they could have gotten themselves out the messes they got in. So look for Juice to confess I am not sure whether the club will accept it or not), and of course Gemma to be Gemma. I also want to show how will take her place as queen but of course not in the way that Gemma did. As I write the club getting out of the guns and Cartel I also want to show how though they all thankful to be free of cartel, a little part of them miss it. And look for more family oriented stuff, Kerriann and fionna, I plan on Bobby son to prospect. Happy and Unser daughter Winter to get it on. If you have any ideas please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax woke up early the next morning in order to talk to Clay to make sure he knew his role that day. Jax kissed Tara (whispered I love you wife) and the kids before heading to TM. When he arrived Opie was already there and up but today something was different about Opie, he was more quiet than usual. Jax asked Opie what was wrong but Opie just replied nothing bad day, lets just get this done. Opie and Jax walked in then apartment where Juice and the prospect was letting Clay get dressed and eat. Jax made it clear that Clay was just alive for the moment and that Gemma's life depended on how he acted with the Irish. Clay made a joke " The irish are really my lucky charm, I knew I like that cereal for a reason, think I'll find gold before you kill me. How do I know Gemma's not dead already". Jax said you don't but are you willing to take that chance, since she is what did you say the love of your life. It would be a waste for you to watch her die after we went through all that trouble to make sure she came out those charges for killing Zobel's daughter.

The more Jax talked the angrier he became at the thought of all he had sacrificed at the hand of his mother while vowing to correct those changes for his family and the club. As the guys arrived for the ride Juice installed a GPS tracker on Clay's bike, helmet and new cut that read member only (no position, no ranking). As the guys all gather Opie's demeanor became even worse. Just as Jax and Piney pulled Opie aside to talk with him before the ride, Tara walked up.

Jax: Hey babe, we are about to leave, Did you need something? The prospects can help?

Tara: Yes I do but not from you. I need Opie, did you think I forgot Opie? (Opie, Jax and Piney looked at

Tara puzzled). Today's is Donna's birthday and I thought before the ride we could all pay our respects. I hope you don't mind I asked Lyla to bring Kenny and Ellie here they are coming up now.

Opie: (with a tear in his eye and smile) No, I don't.

Tara: Good because I know how I felt on my mom's birthday and well I thought I could help. (As Kenny, Ellie, and Lyla walked up). I have flowers in the car and something for you three. I had these made when I was in town looking for wedding stuff.

Tara placed a locket on Kenny and Ellie neck with a picture of Donna in it. Tara gave Opie dog tags dedicated to Donna.

Tara: Now when ever you miss your mom, know she is close to your heart talking to Kenny and Ellie. When Tara placed the tags on Opie neck, she whispered I know you miss her but Lyla is trying. Jax can all of you follow me.

Jax: Sure thing babe as he went to tell the guys

Piney: Thanks Doc

Tara: My pleasure old man.

Opie: Thank you (grabbing Tara hand)

At the grave site all the guys gather as Lyla, Tara, Kenny and Ellie walked up. Piney said a few words and everyone said there happy birthday. Tig begun to cry as Opie looked on.

Tara: It's never easy to lose a parent and especially such a good mother like Donna. I hope this can start all of you heal. Kenny and Ellie I want to introduce you to my mom she is over there. I lost her around the same age as you but unlike you I didn't have really a cool dad, granddad or uncles like these guys, I was all alone. And now you have Lyla and another brother, never be afraid to tell someone if you have a problem. And it's okay to miss your mom but you have people here. If you need to talk I'm here.

Kenny and Ellie hugged Tara as they planted the flowers on Donna's grave site. Tara then took Kenny and Ellie to her mother's gravesite. Everyone begin to hug. And even Opie and Tig hugged. Tig sobbingly said sorry over and over. Opie kissed and thanked Lyla for being there and asked her to be patient. While everyone loaded up Jax walked over to JT's grave and begin to say sorry for all the misconceptions he had about JT and Belfast when the girl with the shopping cart appeared. Jax looked at her and she said "Change is good when it saves the lives of those you love, seems like you have a great team there you should keep them". Jax was taken back by the words but smiled. The guys rode off for the meet, and Tara, Piney, Lyla, Ellie, and Kenny went back to the garage. At the garage Tara dropped Lyla and the kids back off at their car when Chuckie walked up.

Tara: Hey Chuckie, what you up to

Chuckie: I accept that, I'm ok but why didn't you ask me to go and help. I can help, Jax said I was apart of the team.

Tara: I'm sorry Chuckie, I figure you were busy with the cars.

Chuckie: But I'm apart of the family. I don't want to lose you guys, your all I have my best friends.

Tara: Know what Chuckie I got an Idea. Come with me.

Tara took Chuckie to get some things for his room at the club and some TellerWintson gear. She even got him a t-shirt that said Samcro little buddy, which Chuckie love. She took Chuckie to an old time photo booth were they took a row of black whites so he would have something to hang up. As they were walking they came past a pet shop and stopped in to look at the dogs at Chuckie request.

Chuckie: Do you think the guys would mind if I got one.

Tara: Not sure, but I don't think the club is a good place to keep a dog.

Chuckie: Not a good place for kids ever Doc.

Tara: good point. What if you get the dog and rent a old trailer like the one Unser stays in and park in at TellerWinston. That way you can keep the dog out of the guys way and have a place of your own.

Chuckie: I accept that. Chuckie picked out a pup mixed with chow and Rottweiler. Chuckie named the dog Watson after his a character from favorite book Sherlock homes.

Chuckie and Tara went and rented Chuckie a old small RV that would arrive later in the day before the guys got back. Chuckie was over joyful as Tara took him back to TellerWinston. When they got back Piney yelled at Chuckie for leaving him with all the work but Chuckie was unmoved and introduce Piney to his new pet Watson. Chuckie told Piney all about what him and Tara did and how his new home would arrive later. As chuckie walked away, Piney looked at Tara.

Tara: I know I know Jax is going to kill me, I have a plan Im going to go to work for a little bit, go to therapy and then have the kids and me in bed by the time he walks in, that way I have a full day before he yells. I know it's not my place but he was so sad.

Piney: You know what Doc, it's exactly your place you're the new queen around here and that thing you did for my boy and my grands today well, well I cant say enough.

Tara: The queen, I don't want to be the queen, turn into Gemma.

Piney: Like it or not Doc that's what you are, and your not Gemma. You never were that why she hated you all these years. Gemma would have done what you did for Opie, Gemma was more of a sweep it under the rug kinda girl. Just be you doc, the rest will come and from what I see you are already a pretty damn good queen.

Tara: Thanks

As Tara and Piney hugged Bobby's son Bobby Jr. nickname bones looking for his dad, he had just turn eighteen and was ready to prospect. Piney took bones to wait for Bobby to get back in the clubhouse. As Bobby junior waited, Piney was busy getting the paper delivered to Otto that showed him Georgie was dead.

At the meet everything went smoothly Clay played his part and all transactions were done without issue. Though in Clay's head he was thinking of a way to get word to Galen without tipping the guys off. Clay knew Galen was his only way out alive. Galindo talked to Jax and Alvarez about the next meeting time and schedule. Jax and Galindo talked alone, Jax assured them all the recent trouble was in the past. Jax and the guys headed back to charming to put the new plan in action as Alaverez and his crew left to begin to distribute the drugs. Jax and the guys would distribute there portion to the other charters tomorrow. Jax, Bobby, and Chibs went to meet Jacob Hale about the new property they wanted to rent and to offer help with Charming heights. Opie, Happy, Juice took Clay back to TW as Tig grabbed Chucky to go over to one of the men on the charming bored and offer him some chocolate with sleeping pills in it. Jax, Bobby, and Chibbs made the official offer to Jacob Hale and gave him until that night to make a decision. Opie, Happy, and Juice arrived at TW and locked Clay back down before greeting Bones. Opie asked about the trailer, Piney simply laughed and said that the new queen's doing. Tig waited at the office for the guy to pass out and Chucky being done his part went back to TW. Jax and all the guys arrived at the office of the guy on the charming heights board. Jax had spoken with Nero earlier asking him to send a special kind a lady for this black mail job. In walks Venus Van Dam to help the guys with there situation. Tig creeped everyone out by taking a liking to Venus Van Dam who was really a man. Opie let Bobby know that his son was at the club house.

Tara spent the rest of her day seeing patients because of hand she couldn't operate but she made of for it by seeing pediatric patients in the primary care part of the hospital and she worked the minor things in the ER. After that she did therapy on her hand and was able to get a softer case from the doctor that would provide more mobility. Tara stopped by the hospital daycare to pick up applications for the kids, now that they were getting bigger she wanted them to have more interaction with other children. They would be in daycare part-time and neeta could help with the rest. Tara went home to spend the rest of her day with the kids. Neeta was teaching Tara how to bake a pie from scratch as a surprise for Jax. Tara and the kids settle down in the back yard to play. Abel asked his mom if he could get a basketball and swing set, Tara agreed. Tara had to catch her breathe from chasing the kids around the yard now that the twins were walking just in time for their first birthday. Tara stopped for a moment and was amazed at how much her life had changed in a few years. She now the mother of a almost three year old and two almost one year olds. She was a doctor and married to Jax, two this she never thought would coincide. She sat there and smiled for a minute just as the phone ranged, it was Jax, and she was needed at the club. Tara piled the kids in the car and head to TW.

Unser received a call from Gemma asking what was going on in Charming and asking did he locate Wendy yet. Unser gave Gemma the number he had for Wendy and told Gemma she was still in rehab but two years sober and had recently started dating a women. Gemma thanked Unser and asked if he would bring Wendy to see her if Wendy agreed to come. Unser was hesitant to answer and warned Gemma this was not the way to do things. He told her Jax seemed to be doing good since everything happen and Tara and the kids appeared great. Unser begged Gemma to find a hobby and give Jax and the club time and that maybe in time Jax would soften. Gemma refused to listen and said that this was her family and she wasn't giving up. As Unser was talking to Gemma and walking into the barbershop, he was caught off guard by a familiar voice, it was his daughter Reese. Reese gave her dad a hug and said she left took time off her job in LA to see how her dad was doing. Unser was happy and apologized for having to sell the house and business to pay for cancer treatments. Unser asked about his ex-wife Della, Reese told her dad she was okay and had started dating again to Unser's dismay. Unser totally forgot about Gemma on the phone and rushed her off the phone.

The boys and Jax arrived at TW and helped Tig on the table, while getting Bones. Jax inquired about the

Trailer and the dog.

Jax: Piney, what the hell is that

Piney: well your old lady and our queen did something nice for Chucky.

Jax: Chucky come here, keep the dog out of the way and you will have to pay some rent for taking up space.

Chucky: I accept that, thanks Boss. Would you like to see it, Tara did a great job. She is my friend.

Jax: not now chucky. I have to go save Tig's ass literally

Tara arrived at TW as Jax was walking back to the clubhouse. Jax walked up to the car.

Jax: Hey, Babe, thanks babe

Tara: Yeah yeah, the kids and I were playing outside, so you owe us big. What happen

Jax: I know, I promise to make it up to you and the kids. Well let's just someone took a bite out of crime or Tig's ass. On the Brightside I met a man dress like a girl today and you said I'm not open minded.

Tara: What!, Great I promised myself never to ever to have to touch Tig's ass.

Jax: So you think about Tig's ass. And Chuckie, the trailor, the dog….

Tara: Yeah, I'm sorry..

Jax: Don't be, I'm glad your helping, we can use whatever

Tara: Yeah, Piney said I will make a great queen, don't know if I ready for that.

Jax: you seem ready to me, but whatever you want babe. Just wanted you to know that it means a lot and I know what you thinking but you don't have to be Gemma and I don't have to be Clay. We make our own way.

Tara: Okay watch your kids while I go see Tig's ass.

Tara walked into the clubhouse as she was walking Bones went up to Jax and said do all the chicks look like that… Jax replied no and stop looking at my old lady before I kick your ass. Jax played with the kids outside while Tara and Chibs fixed Tig's bottom. Jax told Piney to call Unser, he needed some info. Jax wanted to make sure Gemma was staying put. Piney called Unser and told him to get to the club.

Unser got the call and was nervous to go to the club, he didn't what to expect at this point. He tried to keep Reese from coming to the club but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Unser and Reese arrived at the club. Jax had Reese sit in the clubhouse while him and Unser talked outside.

Unser: Hey Jax, Piney said you needed me

Jax: Yeah, How is Gemma. I know you talk to her.

Unser: She misses you, club and the kids Jax. I think..

Jax: Stop, Didn't ask you to think, the only reason your still breathing after you helped them hide my dad's murder is because I need you to tell me what my mother is up to if anything. I know you did what Clay told you had to be done and your going to help get information on this RICO case.

Unser: RICO case, I thought that case died with Stahl, Son I'm not a cop anymore.

Jax: Good thing you have resources, The new US ADA was opening a new case that involved us and our colleagues. I need everything you can find out on that case. Your life and the life of that pretty daughter of yours depends on it. I expect you won't be telling Gemma, or anyone else what we talked about. I will fill the guys in. And oh Wayne I have eyes on you, telling the truth would be in your best interest. I know you have some weird thing for mom or atleast that what Clay said but this is about the town and making changes for everyone that keeps us all safe. Gemma is not a part of that. I don't trust you anymore but I know you love this town more than anything.

Unser: I will see what I can do, And hey son, You know your mother and taking things lying down ain't her style so be watchful. (Unser giving Jax a hint that Gemma was up to know good. But this way he didn't portray Gemma, who is admittedly loved).

In the clubhouse Happy and Reese held a conversation, while everyone else was doing other stuff. Reese asked about his tattoo and explain her life as a cop. Reese had a reputation for liking the bad boys and being a wild child of a cop when she was a teenager and obviously not much had change and Happy was more than happy to oblige. Unser walked in the clubhouse and was mortified at seeing Reese smiling at Happy. Unser knew all too well of his daughter's reputation. Meanwhile Jax gave Happy a nod and Happy excuse himself from Unser and Reese.

Jax: she likes you, maybe Reese could use a little piece of Happy. Reese's pieces

Happy: Like the candy, Oh that so lame but hell yes I will. I think I will go offer her to hang here with me tonight.

Jax: Good, we might need to keep her close, it will make Unser nervous and keep him in line.

Happy walked over and invited Reese to stay and have drinks, Reese agreed in spite of Unser objections. Unser reminded his daughter, she was here to see him and Reese told her father she was in town for a while and they had plenty of time to catch up. As Unser was ready to speak again he got a call from Gemma and left Reese and Happy alone.

Unser: Yeah Gemma, kinda busy right now

Gemma: Wayne you hung up on me, got news I talk to Wendy and she has agreed to come see me. I need you to bring her.

Unser: Gemma, I can't do that right now, my daughter is here and she needs me

Gemma: Oh, how is hottie like to party Reese. Didn't think she would ever come back

Unser: Yeah well she did and well I'm busy. Give me a couple of days I will see what I can do.

Juice printed the best shots they took earlier and took them outside to Jax, who was pushing Thomas in the Swing while Abel and Grace played with Trucks. Tara and Chibbs finished Tig's ass and she came outside to update Jax. Jax told Juice to tell the guys he is going to deliver Hale the news and to wait to meet with him in a hour. Tara walked up and Juice walked away.

Tara: Tig's ass is all sewed up, Im going to take the kids make dinner and get ready for bed.

Jax: Thanks babe, how was therapy.

Tara: Okay got a softer cast, so we will see in a couple of weeks.

Jax: that's good news right.

Tara: I hope, I miss surgery but the extra time I get with these guys is great. Seeing patients for routine stuff isn't so bad.

Jax: Babe I'm so sorry

Tara: I know.

Jax: Do you think you can be happy in the small town of charming. I know great time to ask, I just don't want to wake up in a few years and you and the kids are packed and leaving for Chicago or Something.

Tara: Jax, I needed to make something of myself when I left before and the stuff you were getting into scared me. But now I'm a doctor, a mom and a wife. This is all I have ever wanted. How about you think once this is all over you and the guys can be content with just being a biker club and a mechanic?

Jax: Yeah I can, I'm tired of spending my days cleaning of the days before and to live a life that I am not torn between family and club, and outlaw is something I never thought possible. SO hold on Mrs. Teller we are going for a ride but I promise at the end of this we will be happy and normal.

Tara: Hey Teller, what's normal… smiling at Jax and they packed the kids in the car. Jax gave Tara a kiss before going in the club to brief the guys.

All the guys at the table and Reese being kept company by prospect and bones. Jax begin to speak:

Jax: okay I am going to take the photos to Hale and very soon we should be in the pussy business again. Piney had a paper sent to Otto to show Georgie is died. Hopefully that helps, but Piney will be working on that in the mean time. We have the next date for Galindo and the guns and we leave to take the other carters the stuff tomorrow. I meet with Nero the following day. I have Unser and Rosen trying to get info on RICO case. And I have Unser on Gemma as well. In the mean time we have to do some good things to show the town SAMCRO is still needed and the good guys. What do you guys think of Bones prospecting?

Bobby: Yay

CHibbs: Yay

Tig: Yay

Juice: Yay

Happy: Yay

Opie: yay

Piney: if Bobby is sure then so am I, Yay.

Jax: Lets welcome new prospect Bones.

Chibbs: Jackie Boy, I talk to Fiona and she has to come to the states for her aunt who ailing. And she and Kerrianne will be stopping by, maybe aye can get some info on the irish.

Jax: great, lets make it a family thing, the twins will be one, and we all can use a break and family.

Happy: Okay, my mom is in a lot of pain, think our new queen can help with that.

Jax: not a problem

Bobby: Guys this club is starting heal… and it feels pretty good.

Tig: great I will call Dawnie and Fawnie

Piney: Dear God

That night Jacob Hale met Jax outside his home and gave him the rental agreement for the space, he requested and agreed to give TW the truck contracts as well. Jax asked Jacob to promise one more thing which Jacob reluctantly agreed to. Jax made Jacob promise that when Charming Heights was up and running he would keep the old town charm that made charming. All the upgrades and new shop would be on the outskirts of the town like Charming Heights. Jax reminded Jacob that the one reason he faced some many obstacles was because most of the town feared change and didn't want the town to change. Jax left Jacob and walked in the house to find Tara watching a movie after having just gotten the kids down for bed. Jax sat down next to Tara and told her the Jacob Hale plan, Jax also asked for Tara to put the building the club was renting from Hale in her name. Tara agreed, and for the first time in years Tara and Jax sat there and watch a movie and made love just like when they were teenagers. Meanwhile Piney was on Clay duty, so Piney sat down in front of clay and begin to ask questions.

Piney: I gotta ask, why did you do it Clay

Clay: What, you supposed to be my minister now, want me to confess all my sins. Say I was wrong, I made the decision none of you could make. You was always to soft old man. You and JT. Get out of here.

Piney: You know this club had a chance to be what it started out to be and you took that away and if that wasn't enough you took JT life, and bedded his wife. I'm not soft son, this life gives you choices and sometimes I like to make the right ones. You know Jax is going to make this right one day and you will die and I will be smiling for me and my best friend.

The next morning the guys loaded up and took the remaining on the drugs and guns to the other carters. Everything went smoothly, Piney and Bobby stay back to watch Clay and help Nero. Opie and Lyla spent the morning arguing because Lyla wanted to be a part of Carcara and Opie want her to take a back seat. Opie suggested that Lyla take Luann's place, that way she would no longer be in the front of Camera and they could try to work things out. Lyla agreed only if she was allowed to make a few changes in the house, everything in the house was Donna's. Opie told her he wasn't ready for all that, but he was willing to try it slowly.

Weeks passed and things continue to go smoothly, Carcara was up and running. They guys had come up with a plan to give Alvarez the cartel with an agreement of territories with the niners, and the Chinese. The guns sale would continue to go through SAMCRO for now because the Irish was very funny about dealing with anything other than white. Jax begin to formulate a plan to kill Galen and frame Clay for it and then kill Clay. Juice offered the guys a small percentages in his weed and colonic, as he very conflicted about his part in RICO case. Juice agonized whether to tell the guys. Tara was busy with work and planning the twins 1st b-day party, which went off without a hitch. Tara was even settle in to her position as Queen. Happy had moved his mother to Charming to go through chemo at St. Thomas. St. Thomas wasn't the best hospital for cancer but this way he could keep his eye on her and Tara was there to help when she could. Happy had begun sleeping with Unser daughter Reese and Jax let Unser move his trailer next to Chuckie to at the TW to keep an eye on him. Unser had begun to help with the towing and like the calmness that Jax running the club brought, Charming was slowly going back to the old days though he still missed Gemma. Unser tried in subtle ways to ask Jax to let Gemma come back, but Jax would'nt budge.

Gemma meanwhile was helping Wendy detox and filling her head with all kinds of lies about Tara. Gemma told Wendy that she needed to take Abel to ensure he would be safe. Wendy wanted to take legal action, but Gemma convinced her that Jax would never let that happen. The only way was to kidnap Abel and run.

After the next Galindo and Irish meet. Clay attempted to reach out to Galen to save him but was caught and told on by Tig. The next day would be a big one, a SAMCRO family day at the club. Tara and Neeta had been helping at the club to get it ready. Chibbs met Fiona and Kerrianne at the airport to pick them up, to his surprise Trinity had tagged along to see her half-brother. Chibbs smiled all the way back to the club as he his heart was filled with joy to have Fiona and Kerrianne for a visit. Tig daughter Dawn came, which Chucky took an immediate liking to. The day was shaping up to be great. Tara and Jax played with Abel, Thomas, and Grace on the swings, while Opie showed Kenny, Ellie, and Pipe how to make fireworks. Piney, Bobby, Bones sat at the bar drinking and laughing. Tig and Juice decided to do the mushrooms from the Waheeba tribe that Tig and half sack did before. Chibbs, Fiona, Kerriane and Trinity pulled to the club. Chibbs was immediately greeted by Happy and Reese with a drink as Fiona followed. Kerrianne sat down by Opie to watch the making of the fireworks, Trinity walked over to the swings and awaited to see her brother. Trinity greeted Tara not knowing who she was.

Trinity: I love your jeans.

Tara: thanks, you accent is Irish right, Are you Chibbs daughter.

Trinity: no, I came with Fiona and Kerrianne to see me brother Jax, though hope this meeting is better than the last one in Belfast when we almost shagged. Hope it's not to creepy to see me, Thank the Lord me mum and Gemma stopped us. I cant wait to meet me sister-in law and neice and nephews.

Tara: (looked up in shocked at what she just heard) said here they are, I'm Tara your sister-in-law wife of the brother you almost shagged. This is Abel, who probably looks different from the last time you saw him, Thomas and Grace the twins.

Trinity: Oh, HIIIIIIII! So nice to meet you, sorry about the story, me mouth always a running. I was sorry to hear about what happened with Gemma but I'm glad to meet my family.

Tara: Yeah, me to, could you watch them please I need to find your brother for you.

Trinity: Sure I watched a lot of lad's in my day.

Tara walked away and motion the prospect to help Trinity as she looked for Jax. As she was walking in to the club, Jax was walking out. Jax went to kiss Tara but was met by a punch.

Tara: so why you was looking for our son, and I was home pregnant with your other children, you found time to almost sleep with you sister Teller.

Jax: Umm, what would told you that, wait babe it wasn't like that.

Tara: like what, you trying to put that 10 inch cock in your sister. Really Jax

Jax: stepping closer to Tara, babe I was in a bad place, I hadn't found Abel, as far as I knew we were threw. I wasn't thinking straight, I was embarrassed to tell you and after I got back all that happen, didn't seem worth telling.

Tara: Yeah, okay well your sistergirlfriend is here playing with the kids outside.

Jax and Tara greeted Trinity and the rest of the day went off without a hitch. Tara and Trinity left the party early, so Tara could stop by hospital and show Trinity the house. At the hospital Tara showed Trinity around. As the kids walked and played Tara introduced Trinity to Margaret. As Tara and Trinity was leaving the kids ran ahead of them and Abel was snatched by Wendy. Noticing that Abel was missing immediately Tara ran frantically and caught up with Wendy only to be met by Gemma who was waiting on Wendy.

Stay tuned….


	7. Chapter 7

Tara ran up and scream at Wendy to give her son back only to be met by Gemma, who was stunned to see Tara. Abel looking at his mother bite Wendy's hand and ran to Tara. Tara placed Abel behind her as Trinity ran up with the twins in her arms. Gemma not knowing what to do panicked and pulled a gun.

Tara: Gemma, what are you doing here and a gun. Wendy how dare you try to take my child.

Abel: I'm scared mommy, are you mad to grandma, why does grandma have a water gun

Gemma: Look at what you did Tara see my grandkids miss me, it wasn't supposed to go like this.

Wendy: Gemma what are you talking about, you said Tara was hurting Abel and getting high on pain killers. You said Jax was to blind to see it and you left because Tara tried to kill you and Jax wouldn't protect you. You said we could raise Abel.

Gemma: Shut the hell up Wendy. Tara this is all your fault, you and that Belfast whore, why did you have to give those letter to everyone and what the hell is that illegitimate slut doing here.

Trinity: Gemma, what are you doing, put the gun down and leave. Jax told me what happen it be best if you leave now. (Tara secretly calling Jax with the cell in her hand so he could here)

Gemma: you shut up this is my family. MY FAMILY, you are nothing but some illegitimate slut from Belfast. You and your mother ruin my family.

Trinity: Aye, is that why you killed me dad.

Tara: okay everybody just wait a second, Gemma I don't know what you were thinking but this is bad, just leave, take Wendy with you and go. Nobody has to get hurt.

Jax could here what was happening on the other end and was mortified at the conversation, he stopped the party, put everyone on alert and rushed to the hospital with Opie, Chibbs and Bobby. Leaving Tig, Piney, Happy and Juice to hold down TW. Unser overheard Jax and immediately called the sheriff office because he knew Gemma did stand a chance at making it out this alive without the cops. Jax and the guys got there in not a matter of minutes. Gemma could hear the roaring of the bikes.

Gemma: you dirty bitches, who called Jax, hurry up everybody to the ground and give me my grandkids.

Tara: NOOOO, your not taking my kids, just go

Gemma: Ohhhh, look who grew a pair, funny where was this heroism when Abel was kidnap before.

Trinity: Gemma, just leave

Wendy: Gemma, we have to go, Tara I'm sorry I just wanted to see Abel. Can we talk please

Tara: Really crack whore, really you just tried to take my son. Trinity take Abel, Thomas and Grace and go to the car. Gemma you don't want to hurt them.

As Abel moves towards Trinty, Wendy jumps to grab the gun from Gemma. Tara yells for Trinity to take the kids just as the gun go off. Gemma accidentally shoots Wendy in the belly. Gemma moves to pull the gun back and it goes off again this time hitting Tara in the shoulder just as JAx and the guys arrive with their guns drawn. Bobby hits Gemma in the back of the head and she falls to the ground. Jax runs to Tara while screaming for Opie to help Trinity with the kids take them. Unser and sheriff Roosevelt arrived as Jax picks a lifeless Tara up in his arms to carry her to the emergency room. The hospital staff come out after hearing the shots and immediately take Tara and Wendy into surgery. Sheriff Roosevelt orders everyone else to stay at the scene including Jax until this can be sorted out.

Jax: Bro I have to get to Tara, ask my sister Trinity. It was Gemma, she was trying to take my kids and run, She shot them all.

Roosevelt: That maybe Mr. Teller, but I have more question like why would the queen of SAMCRO need to steal her grandkids.

Jax: Club business. You done

Unser: Sheriff, if I may ypu can go through all the evidence and talk to the eye witness when they pull through. Nobody going anywhere best to let the kids go home and him to see about his wife. It's gonna take hours to process the scene. I will be here and will update you unofficially of course.

Roosevelt: I guess but I will be outside and I will put an officer inside the hospital, Teller don't try anything. Guys take Mrs. Morrow in for questioning.

Gemma: JAX JAX JAX, baby I'm sorry, I didn't see any of this coming, please JAX.

Jax: Please remove this person before I kill her.

Jax walked away, as Opie and Trinity took the kids home after she gave her statement. Chibs went back to the club to fill everyone in. Chibbs follow Gemma in the police car to ensure she didn't get away. Jax and Unser walked into the hospital, Jax being mad a Unser for calling to cops and apart of him wandering if Unser had part in this. Jax was told to wait in the waiting room, Tara was in surgery.

Jax: why did you call the cops, Unser. This was club business, you love Gemma that much

Unser: yeah I do, but I didn't call to protect her, I called to protect you son and that family your trying to save. No way a son should kill his mom, besides the moment you did you would have been back in jail.

Jax: Did you know about this.

Unser: No, I didn't. I did know you Mom wanted to see Wendy, but I never thought this. I thought whatever she was thinking I would be able to talk her down but haven't really talk to her lately with Reese in town.

Jax: I can't loose Tara, I can't. I don't know what I would do. Jax begin to cry

Just then the Maragaret came out to update Jax. Jax heart begin to race as she begin to speak.

Margaret: Jax, she is alive, she pulled through surgery just fine, lost a lot of blood but okay. Her shoulder will her but she will make a full recovery. I expect that awful women is in prison where she belongs. Tara is going to need help though. Jax, I can see you love her and she loves you but something has to change what happens next time. She has been kidnap, hand crushed and shot. She might be so lucky this time. You can go see her now….. And oh the baby is fine as well. Should update you on Mrs. Case

Jax: Oh thank God, she is okay. I promise I am making changes, WAIT WHAT BABY…. No I don't care what happens to the crack whore. You can update good ole sheriff Roosevelt out there.

Jax walked in the room and looked at Tara heartbroken to see her here again. He didn't know what to say, she was here because of his mother. A mother he should have killed weeks and weeks ago. He was afraid she would leave him, she had every right to. And what baby was Margaret talking about

Jax: Hey babe. How are you, Im so sorry

Tara: Teller, I'm starting to think that maybe I should have stayed in Chicago, Josh could have killed me quick.

Jax: Tara don't say that, Babe this would happen again, I will take care of her.

Tara: where are my kids, I need to see them to explain what happened I don't want Abel confused Jax.

Jax: Tara don't worry, Trinity, Neeta and Opie are there, We can talk to them together. I'm so glad your okay babe. I love you, Tara please don't leave me, I can fix this please.

Tara: who said anything about leaving you beside apparently I'm pregnant. That's right again, Teller are you knocking me up so I won't leave. Dear God how are we going to do this four kids, your mother oh my God your mother.

Jax: Babe, don't worry, Gemma will be going away, Unser made sure she was arrested and I'll make sure she never makes it out of lock up alive.

Tara: Jax I don't feel safe anymore. Maybe me and the kids should leave for a while. Even if your mother is in jail who knows what she can do. She convince Wendy to kidnap Abel.

Jax: Tara I have this, just lay here and get better. First things we are going to sell Nate's house and get us a bigger one. Gemma won't be needing it. Please give me a chance.

Tara: Jax, I am afraid that I will never be a surgeon again. Jax, I love you please don't doubt that but being a doctor is a part of me like the club is a part of you. I have always wanted a family and you have given me that but being a doctor was for me.

Jax: Tara you will be a doctor again, you are still one now I promise you but it will take time. I know being with me has never been easy and I make promises that sometimes are broken but I believe we can do this. I know that at times you may regret coming back but you are a part of me, you always have been. I never could quite understand how you felt losing your mom and having a dad like yours, I thought I always had a family with Gemma but now I know better. You and the kids are the most important thing to me. Just focus on getting better, the kids and our baby in your stomach and I will take care of the rest. How do you feel about expanding the house, the house next door is up for sheriff sale, we can buy, tear it down expand our house and have the big yard you always dreamed of?

Tara: Dear God for two seconds I forgot I was pregnant. I just want to get home to the kids Jax, I know you mean well, so just give me a minute. I will feel better when my kids are in my arms. Ask the Doctor to release me.

The doctor made Tara stay overnight but agreed to release her first thing in the morning. Neeta sent Tara a picture of the kids sleeping in sleeping bags in the living room to ease her mind. Jax checked in with Unser and TW and stayed with Tara all night. In the morning Tara was release and Jax took her home. On the way home Unser called Jax to inform him Gemma was arraigned and denied bail and was being transferred to Stockton to await trial. Unser told Jax that Wendy injuries were more serious than Tara's so she would be in the hospital for a while but she was able to give a statement about what happened and she was on 24 hour watch by the sheriff until she was well enough to face attempted kidnapping charges. Jax called Loman and had her start restraining order papers against Wendy. Wendy had given Tara custody of Abel while Jax was in prison but now Jax wanted to make sure she can nowhere near Abel again. Tara listen while Jax was on the phone, she feared that Jax would do something bad to Wendy, she wanted Wendy gone but not at the expense of Jax. Tara and Jax arrived home and had breakfast with the kids and Trinity. Trinity made breakfast, cleaned the house and did laundry to help Tara out. Tara and Jax slowly tried to explain the events of yesterday to Abel as Grace and Thomas were to young to understand. They told Abel that the lady and Grandma was sick and should have done that and they had to be punished for being bad. They told Abel that if he ever saw either of them again to run and get mommy or daddy. Abel hugged his parents and told Tara he was really scared when all that juice was on her clothes yesterday and he was glad she was back home. Abel was shaken and did not want to be away from Tara or Jax all that morning. Jax tried to explain to Abel that he had to go to work and he would be back, Abel was reluctant but finally conceded. As Jax was putting the kids down for their naps, and Tara fell asleep on the couch there was a knock at the door it was Juice. Tara let Juice in and left him and Jax to talk while she went to lay down. Trinity had gone back to the club with Opie.

Jax: What's up Bro

Juice: Jax I have something to say, I wanted to tell all of you but I am afraid. You see this club is my life and I have nothing without it. You are all the only family I have and to lose you would be to much to bear. I am dead without this club Jax.

Jax: (looking lost) what's wrong, Are you high?

Juice: See soon after we got out, Sherrif Roosevelt arrested me and pulled me in. And started asking questions about SAMCRO and I didn't say anything but then he showed me pictures of my dad.

Jax: What did you give him. Juice What have you done

Juice: My dad, well my dad

Jax: Fuck your dad, no one gives a shit about your dad

Juice: he is black

Jax: Yeah and

Juice: you cant be black and apart of the club, the rules

Jax: Noone gives a shit about your dad being black Juice, your mom she is Puerto Rican right. Who gives a shit besides the by-laws were written in the sixties. What the fuck we care about your dad, Tig, Bobby don't even know their dads. What did you do.

Juice: I gave info about the cartel, I was scared Jax (Juice begin to cry). I didn't want to be excommunicated because of my dad. Sheriff Roosevelt and the ADA said they would only take the members at one of the buy. I didn't really give anything, they already had all the info, I just nodded. Please Jax what can I do, I will do anything to get back, I was trying to protect the club.

Jax: Bull shit you was saving your ass. And Miles what really happened to him.

Juice: that was an accident, please Jax

Jax: this has to go to the club, Secrets have killed this club and I'm not about to go back to that. Juice you made your choice now you have to accept whatever the club says.

Juice: Jax, I know but they will listen to you.

Jax: Go to the club and wait for me

Jax sat down and ran his hands through his hair, he had always imagine what being SAMCRO president would be like, he never imagined this. Jax walked in the room and gave Tara and the kids a kiss and made his way to Carcara to check on the place. Jax was met by Chibbs, Happy, Bobby, Opie and Tig who were all excited about Carcara. They had a quick meeting with the process of things with Nero about the process and the opening. Nero assured the guys that everything was fine. Jax told the guys the all needed to meet at the club. Nero pulled Jax to the side as he could see the young man had a heavy heart. Nero shared life story and Jax his. Nero pointed out that there is no future in illegal activity and he now had an end game and he admire Jax for trying to change. Nero told Jax that the most important thing is his wife and kids and everything should be secondary. Jax shared his and Tara history. Nero explained that Jax was lucky because he was given a second chance with the love of his life, most men living the way they do, don't get a first. Jax felt comfortable with Nero, he reminded him of JT. This had been the first time Jax opened up to anyone outside the club but Tara. Nero told Jax that things take time but he was going in the right direction, He offered to keep watch on Wendy as he was at the hospital often getting supplies for the girls. Jax accepted.

At the club Jax made Juice tell the guys what he had done, everyone was silent. Jax reiterated the rules to Juice of snitching and killing another member, Juice accepted his fate whatever it may be. Jax excused Juice, so they could vote.

Jax: we all know what this kind of disloyalty calls for. Juice ratted on the club and killed a club member. This club has been through a lot of changes lately and we have all done things that we shouldn't have done, things that landed on family members of this club. So before we decide just know whatever we decide it stays here with us.

Bobby: This club is healing guys, I had a part in turning Otto with the Luann stuff, ordinarily I would say kill him but all of this is on our hands. What if we could remove him from parts of the club and not others, stick him up there with Nero to handle all IT shit and nothing else, he would keep his cut in name only. He could participate in charity events and besides now the Roosevelt trust him, we can control what he tells him.

Opie: We need to find out all he saw when he met with ADA.

Chibbs: Aye brotha, we do but once a snitch always a snitch

Tig: I agree with Chibbs

Piney: But he wouldn't have any new information. Being with the Nero guy keeps him out of club business, he could look for more legitimate businesses, the boy is good at shit like that. We are do need another killing right now, we got clay hold up in the club house, Gemma in jail. But we need to patch over another member.

Jax: I agree, Bobby check out some nomads, and how about RAT

Happy: He is good.

Jax: lets get the Juice shit over first all in favor of Bobby's plan

All said I, though Tig and CHibbs were very reluctant. They brought Juice in and had he tell all that he had saw in the meeting. The also put Juice with Nero after Jax talked to him and filled him in. Nero agreed and told Jax he would be at his side always. Juice was happy that he was alive and still apart of the club though not the way he wanted to be. Juice could already feel the guys treating him differently but he was reside to get back with the guys. The next morning the guys all watch in the back as Jacob Hale's Charming Heights went through. As promised Hale scheduled a meeting with Jax about work.

Jax got word from Lomen that Gemma was trying to put her dad's house up to get a good lawyer. Jax told Lomen to keep him up to date, Jax asked Lomen was there any way to ensure Gemma never saw the outside again. Lomen said she really didn't know the details of the case, because she was not a part of it but the DA was nice enough to tell her a couple of things but she didn't want to push. Meanwhile Jax had Bobby and Piney searching for someone on the inside of Stockton women's unit to keep tails on Gemma and possibly set her up so she would get more time.

Chibbs went home and greeted Fiona and Kerrianne who had been waiting for him. Chibbs, Fiona, and Kerrianne enjoyed dinner together, Chibbs thanking them for coming to visit him and express his hope that they would be able to visit again his home was always open. Chibbs talked to Kerrianne about her life as a teenager and how she was doing, did she like her new school and friends. Kerrianne explained life was different after Jimmy died but better, she loved her new high school and friends, she worked part time at a book store and visited Trinity often. Chibbs reluctantly asked about boys, Kerrianne said boys didn't really pay her any attention but a boyfriend maybe cool one day. Chibbs told her not rush and that if she needed him all she had to do was call. Kerrianne suggested that they skppe or facetime every now and then. Chibbs looked puzzle and admitted him being an old bike didn't know anything about that and he didn't have a computer but for her he would by one and make Juice's pussy ass teach him how. Kerrianne went to bed leaving Chibbs and Fiona alone to talk.

Chibbs: so how are doing ova there

Fiona: I'm fine Filip, how have things been here. Jax is the head of the club now, no Gemma, no Clay

Chibbs: Aye, it be fine darling. Jackie Boy thinking about getting out of guns, aiming to be more legit

Fiona: SAMCRO out of guns, never thought I be hearing those words. They sound good Filip but I don't think the Irish be so happy and with Father Ashby dead don't see that happening smooth. You know Filip ever since I was a wee little girl with me da guns and blood have been me life and I have to say with Jimmy gone and Kerrianne and I moving to a new house life feels normal. I feel like she has a chance to be different from us. I am even opening up me own shop.

Chibbs: Aye, that's great, normal life huh maybe just maybe

Fiona: Feel you'd get bored Filip

Chibbs: No, we would still be SAMCRO enough trouble to get in without guns.

At that moment Chibbs and Fiona laughed and kiss and made love. For one whole night it's was like they were young and married again. The next morning Fiona, Kerriann, and Trinity left to go back home but before they left they enjoyed breakfast at the club with everyone. Tara thanked Trinity and agreed to keep in touch with everyone. Tara promised Kerrianne to help Chibbs with the computer stuff. Fiona gave Tara a hug and whispered for her that she was better than Gemma and made her promised to take care of all the boys. Chibbs and Fiona kissed at the airport while Tig and Jax chuckled. Chibbs gave them the middle finger.

For the next five months everything went smoothly. Gemma trial had come and she was sentenced to 10-12 years for attempting kidnapping and attempted murder of Tara and Wendy. Jax with the help of Lomen persuaded the jury to make the right decision, he even paid someone in the system to have Gemma transferred to a women's prison in Florida, where she couldn't even do harm if she tried. Wendy for her part in it was sentenced to 19 mos. And lost any hope of seeing Abel. Nero kept tabs on Wendy in Stockton for Jax, a part of Nero felt bad for Wendy as she reminded him of his own sister and the mother of his son. Carcara was doing great, Nero and Lyla had the house and the movies running smoothly. Juice helped develop and website and membership fees. They was even opening up a second house called Diousa. Jax and the guys had successfully given the cartel mulling over to Alvarez with the agreement that would respect the territories of the Chinese and niners. Alvarez would take his portion and the Chinese and niners would pay him a small fee for mulling the drugs to them. The cartel, Chinese, Alvarez and niners were all happy with agreement. Though Jax still was involved with Guns, finding a way to convince the Irish to deal with someone else was proving to be difficult. Clay had tried to escape on two occasions but was quickly put down which had resulted in him being shot, Clay now walked with a limp and had to wear an oxygen tank like Piney. With clays hands and difficulty in breathing he was no match for anyone anymore. Bones was had seven more months to complete his prospecting and had already proved himself to be an asset. Bones had tipped the guys off to Lumpy's boxing ring and the gun shop being up for sale which the guys all put up cartel money to buy. Bones ran the boxing ring that was now named SAMCRO Boxing with Chibbs training guys when he could. The gun shop went in Tara's name after Jax convinced Jacob Hale it would be in his best interest to let her buy and give a permit to sale. The guns shop was ran by local Jax and the guys hired since no one of them could run it with their records and all. Though Tig, happy and Opie trained all the guys and made it their project. For the most part the legitimate part of SAMCRO was up and on it's way. The shop business was steady and the custom bike detail kept the guys from missing all the bullets they face every day. With things going well on with the club Jax desperately wanted to find a way to break from the irish that would end up bloody and finally kill Clay. The new ventures kept the club into what it has always been into pussy, guns and bikes but legally. Jax and the guys enjoyed not having to face jail time, or being shot at every other day.

Jax was able to buy the vacant torn down house next door to him and Tara and with he torn down the house and expanded his own. He added a bedroom and a bathroom for him and Tara, he expanded the livingroom and the kitchen to provide space to eat and play for his growing family and finally gave the kids a big back yard to play in with two hammocks so he and Tara could lay and watch them. Jax heart raced at the thought of Tara and the kids, he loved to hear the word Daddy. He was happy he was able to finally see and feel Tara as her baby bump grew. He was able to feel every kick and movement. Tara's hand was getting better every day, with therapy she was performing little procedures at the hospital but wasn't ready for surgery just yet but the Doctor estimated in another 9 months she would have full use of her hand. Today was the day he and Tara found out what they were having. Jax met Tara at the hospital and was nervous.

Tara: what are you nervous for, afraid it's two again because I am. I don't think I could take that, I just might leave you.. Chuckled Tara

Jax: Haha so funny Tara, no I just can't wait to see the baby I missed this with Abel, Thomas and Grace

Tara: I was thinking after this, I get my tubes tied, I love you and our family but I think four kids is enough.

Jax: Yeah okay, atleast if I go to jail you won't be able to have kids by anyone else. All mines babe, all mines.

Doctor: okay guys ready to see your baby

Tara and Jax: yes

Doctor: wait the jelly is a little cold, let's see there is the head, a hand, lets count five fingers, there's a foot with five toes and another with five toes, oh wait there the other hand. And and drumroll please say hello to your little girl.

Tara: just one little girl right, there not one hiding

Doctor: Nope, just one perfect little girl

Jax: hey princess, is she sucking her thumb

Doctor: yes she is.

Jax and Tara left the doctor office and begin to talk about baby names, they settled on Hailey Jo the Jo being short for John .

Stay tuned….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters, they belong to Kurt Sutter and FX with the exception of Grace Teller and soon to be Hailey Jo Teller**

So in this chapter there will be no club stuff really, I will get back to Gemma, Galen, Clay in the next chapter where I want to explore life in prison for Gemma and Galen and Clay. FOR this chapter I want to focus on happy times for Tara and Jax and holidays for them and the guys, I loved SOA but I felt that Tara and Jax had to few good times or any other character for that matter plus there was never any holidays or anything poor Abel and Thomas didn't get that so I want to give them that here **.** I'm sure there is a reason that Kurt wrote it that way but I really wanted to see, so here is my version.

 **Halloween**

A pregnant Tara put the kid in the car with the help of Chuckie, today there were going shopping for Halloween costumes, pumpkins and candy. Tara had to drive to another town to find a Costco, Jax didn't like it when Tara left Charming so he sent Bobby, Tig, and Opie went along to taking Kenny, Ellie and Piper. Tara had convince Opie to do this with his kids, Opie loved his kids but sometime he found it hard to be around them after Donna died, he felt so guilty and missed her.

Tara: Okay everyone we are hear for costumes, some pumpkins to carve and candy for the trick or treater's.

Chuckie: Hey Tara, think Jax would let me dress up at the TW, you know for the kids and stuff

Bobby, Tig and Opie all simultaneously said NO

Tara: Kenny, Ellie, Piper you guys know what costumes you want right. I know Abel wants to be a power ranger, Thomas a ninja and Grace wants to be Minnie Mouse of course.

Ellie: Yeah, I want to be a princess with long hair like Rapunzel

Tig: Oh God, no dolls

Kenny: I want to be a wrestler

Piper: I want to be a soccer player

Bobby: Wait no of you want to be a biker or Elvis

The kids all laughed together while saying no

Tara: Don't worry uncle Bobby they all have enough time for that or maybe a Doctor.

Chuckie: I want to be a mad scientist

Opie, Tig, and Bobby: NOOOOOOOO

Tara: Chuckie is helping me take the kids trick or treating so he can be whatever he wants. Just not a the shop.

Everyone found their costumes, pumpkins and Tara got plenty of candy for the kids. Tara chuckled to herself as Opie, Bobby, and Tig was amazed by the super store and was putting all types of things in the cart. By the time they finished there was so much stuff that Chuckie had to ride back on Tig's bike because he could'nt fit anywhere else. Opie promised all the kids that he would do an fireworks show at the clubhouse for them after they went trick or treating. All the kids spent the day with Tara carving pumpkins, making Halloween cookies, popcorn and watching movies. Lyla came and picked up Kenny, Ellie and Piper who wanted to trick or treat with their friends. Lyla thanked Tara for taking the kids because she had to work. Tara told her it was not a problem and Opie did most the work. Jax came home to see the pumpkins the kids had carved.

Abel: see daddy, mines has a scary face, I helped momma. I help momma with Tommy and Grace's too.

Jax: I see buddy, you guys and ladies did a great job.

Just then Tara got a call from the hospital, they needed her to do a consult on a three week old baby right away. Tara walked over and told the kids she had an emergency but she would be back in time for trick or treating.

Jax: Babe, everything okay

Tara: yeah, I just need to run and do a consult on a three week old baby.

Jax: well that the life of being the husband of an important doctor.

Tara: Haha Teller, I guess it's unlike being the wife of a biker.

Jax: gimme a kiss, go I got it. We will be fine

Tara: Okay, Daddy I need you to give them lunch and get them in their costumes.

Jax: yes mam

Tara left and Jax asked the kids what they wanted for lunch. Screaming all at one time Abel said cookies, Thomas said dirt and Grace said juice. Jax cut the TV on so the kids could watch, while he made lunch. He made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, milk and chocolate chip cookies. Jax walked back into the living room to get the kids to find Abel flipping on the couch and Thomas and Grace nowhere to be found.

Jax: Hey buddy, stop flipping for me and where in your brother and sister.

Abel: Okay daddy, in the bathroom

Jax: thanks, next time they leave can you come tell daddy.

Abel: Sure daddy

Jax ran to the bathroom to find Thomas putting his truck in the toilet. But no Grace. Jax: Hey buddy, let's not do that, where is your sister. Thomas looked up at Jax laughing and said I no no. Jax took Thomas to the kitchen and put him in his seat next to Abel and ran to find Grace who was playing under Tara and Jax's bed. Jax said come here princess, please don't do that again daddy almost had a heart attack. Jax got all the kids in the kitchen for lunch. Lunch took a messy turn, which require Thomas to need a bath. This time Jax made all the kids sit in the bathroom with him while he gave Thomas a bath. While Jax bathed Thomas, Abel asked to color and Grace sat down and took all the bows out her hair. Jax got Thomas out the bath and all dried when he noticed Grace took all her bows out. Jax: looked at his kids and said so you guys are going to give me a run for my money, C'mon help a dad out, if mommy see's this she will kill me. Grace looked at her dad as her brothers were laughing and said luv daddy. Jax looked at his kids feeling a little bit of guilty because since he was released from Stockton he hadn't really been alone with his kids, most of time he saw them at the end of the day just before bed time or when they were asleep. He had a new found respect for what Tara did with them especially being alone and pregnant with twins with a toddler Abel. He reside to spend more time with them and the new baby and Tara. He was going to be there. Jax managed to get all the kids dress and even one bow in Grace's hair when Tara walked in. Jax walked up and gave Tara the biggest kiss and hug and said you are such a good mom, I have a great wife.

Tara: Hey guys you look great, Grace what happen to your hair and where is your stockings

Abel: Daddy did it, we missed you mommy

Tara: he did, I missed you two. Daddy did a great job guys (Tara looking at Jax and her messy kitchen. She knew Jax was outnumbered and wanted to make him feel good). Grace let's get your hair fixed and your stockings on, while I put that on Grace, can you guys be good sit on the chair and sing me song. Jax looked amaze as Abel and Thomas sat down and begin to sing old Macdonald. Grace walked and didn't disappear. Jax smiled as he watched Tara and his children.

Trick or treating was great the kids loved it, although Chuckie in his costume scar some of the kids. After trick or treating and going to the club house to watch the fireworks and Abel fighting with Tig over his candy the kids were beat. Tara washed them and got them ready for bed with Jax's help. Jax cleaned the kitchen and rubbed Tara's pregnant belly and swollen feet before giving her a bath to show appreciation.

 **Christmas**

Christmas was here, all the kids' gifts were brought and wrapped and the tree was up. Tara and the kids decorated the big Christmas tree at the house and another one at the club house since Christmas dinner was there. That was the only space big enough to hold everyone. Tara and the kids made special ornaments with Kenny, Ellie, and Piper. Kenny and Ellie even made a special one for Donna . Tara was huge yet this was her first dinner she was preparing for everyone. She cooked before but not for this many people. Lyla, Neeta and some crow eaters was there to help. Bobby volunteered to do the baking since he was really into that if he could go back to Costco with Tara. Everyone was coming, Piney invited Opie's mom Mary, Unser, Reese were coming, Nero the whole gang. Tara was nervous. Tara gave everyone there marching orders, Jax smiled as he watched his wife come into her own at the club. The guys setup tables outside for everyone to eat Christmas dinner since California Christmases meant 75 degree weather. Before leaving the club house Tara and Juice walked Chibbs through skppe with Kerrianne. Tara left instructions with Chucky to put the turkeys in the oven at 7am in the morning on Christmas. Neeta made the sweet potato casserole, Ham, Green beans at her house. Lyla haven't never really cooked before found a recipe for rolls and made carrots, corn on the cob. Tara went home to make the mash potatoes, roast, gravy, creamy mac and cheese, and chicken. Tig and Juice thought the best way to prepare for Christmas was to get high and was passed out most of Christmas eve. Happy went to help his mother who insisted on making rice and beans and roasted pork for Christmas dinner tomorrow, her way of thinking Tara for all her help. Piney was at the bar drinking, while Opie and Jax went to the roof to reflect. Opie and Jax talked about the past and the future and the changes to the club. Opie told Jax he liked the changes and wished they could have been made before Donna was killed. Jax asked Opie if he would miss outlaw. Opie said no, Opie pointed out the John Teller wrote a good outlaw and father can settle in the same man. Jax told Opie he hoped to live up to what JT wanted for the club and being a dad is by far harder the being an outlaw any day. Being an outlaw meant making your own rules and code of law and you only had to worry about yourself and whatever comes being dad meant worrying everything else but he wouldn't change it for the world. Opie and Jax left to help their old ladies with things.

At home Jax, Tara and the kid's burgers and fries while watching Christmas movies. Tara help the kids leave a picture, cookies and milk for Santa. Tara and Jax put the kids to bed though they tried to wait up for Santa. When the kids went to sleep Tara and Jax placed their toys under the tree while talking about the future.

Tara: when things settle and the baby is born, maybe we can take a family vacation?

Jax: Yeah, that would be nice. It's funny I have never really been out of charming with the exception of Oregon and Belfast and Nevada even then I didn't sight see. It's going to be adventure. Maybe Opie and the family can come.

Tara: Sure why not, stick with me Teller I may even have you coaching Abel soccer team.

Jax: Soccer huh. Soccer for pussies, my boys will ride bikes

Tara: Don't you think we should let them decide.

Jax: They are my sons riding is in their blood

Tara: And what about your daughters?

Jax: They can be beautiful doctors like their mom. (Kisses Tara)

Tara: Nice save Teller.

Abel, Thomas and Grace woke up early to open gifts and have breakfast. Jax and Tara watched them in amazement, this was the first Christmas that they really could all be together and actually enjoy Christmas with no club stuff getting in the way. Tara brought Jax custom bike parts for his bike and Jax gave Tara a charm bracelet filled with doctor charms, a charm to represent each of the kids and a motorcycle charm to represent him. Jax helped the kids put there toys together, while Tara napped on the couch.

Later everyone came together at TW to eat Christmas dinner and party. After dinner and clean up Tara, Lyla, happy's mom, Neeta, Mary and all the old ladies and the kids left as the biker club party begin. The boys enjoyed the party, with each rotating to check on Clay until Sherriff Roosevelt came and shut it down because of anonymous complaints, Jax and the guys knew it was bull shit and the sheriff was just busting there balls.

Labor and Delivery

Jax and the guys were on a run on the way home, Tara was just off her shift, she was called in to assist with an emergency surgery of a newborn with the same problems Abel was born with. Tara couldn't refuse. Tara walked through the door to Abel, Thomas, and Grace anxiously waiting for Tara to come home and read them a book before bedtime. As Tara got ready for bed and begin to read to the kids they heard the pouring of rain, thunder and lightning coming down. Tara begin to worry about Jax and the guys riding through this storm. As Tara put the kids to bed she felt a sharp pain, Tara thought it may be gas so she went into the kitchen to get some water, she felt a gush and just like that her water broke. Tara begin to panic, after all she wasn't due for another two and half weeks, she didn't know how close Jax and the guys were to home, the kids were sound asleep and Neeta had just left. Tara calmed herself and called TW and spoke with Chucky. She asked Chucky had Jax and the guys made it back yet and chucky said no.

Tara: Chucky listen to me I am in labor and my water just broke. I need someone to come and sit with the kids while I go to the hospital. I am going to call the ambulance and Jax. Please send Piney or Unser over right away.

Chuckie: No problem Tara, do you want me to come and the dog, we are really good babysitters. I can sing and do magic tricks.

Tara: No magic Chuckie, the kids are sleep. I just need someone to come and sit with them. Neeta is visiting her sick mom and I don't want to bother her. (Tara lets out a loud scream in pain, Chucky panics drops the food runs in the clubhouse and slips from the rain).

Piney: Chuckie what the hell

Chuckie: Piney, Tara is in trouble. I have to go to help (Chuckie screams because he twisted his ankle)

Piney: Holy Shitttttttt, Tara I will go and you put some ice on that.

Tara called Jax who was fifteen miles from charming when the storm started, so he and the guys stopped at a bar to wait out the storm.

Tara: Jax, where are you, I'm in labor, the kids are sleep, Neeta left, YOU HAVE TO GET HERE

Jax: SHITTTTTTTTTT BABE I'm ON MY WAY

Jax told the guys and they left the bar and rode straight to Jax house to help Tara in the rain before they could get there most of the road was blocked by a down tree. At the tree they saw the ambulance stuck not able to get by the tree. They didn't stop to talk each bike got barley made it through one by one. The arrive at the house and they could hear Tara screams as they approached the door. When Jax walked in he ran to Tara who was in the kitchen on the floor, sweating in pain with the kids sitting beside her as her screaming woke them up.

Abel: Daddy, mommy is in a lot of pain. I think she has a tummy ache, did you see the stork with the baby because mommy said the baby is coming.

Jax: Okays guys why don't you go and get some towels for uncle tiggy, bobby and chibs. Okay

Kids: okay daddy

Jax: Babe how are you, there is a down tree and the ambulance can't get through, the fire truck is on the way to cut the tree to help them get through.

Tara: Jax, I'm going to make it, she is ready now, I feel pressure, and you are going to have to deliver the baby. Where are the guys? I need Chibs to keep the kids occupied and turn on the music so they don't hear my screams. I need Bobby to find white sheets and Tig to find sharp scissors and sterilize them so the baby's cord can be cut. Jax hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry.

Jax: Okay babe, you sure you cant wait.

Tara: JAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx!

Jax called the guys in and gave them the instructions, all the guys were nervous. Even though Tara was in pain she found it funny to see these badass bikers nervous about the birth of a baby.

Tara: okay Jax, help me get my pants off, and get the sheet

Jax: okay (Jax ran and got the sheets, towels) he placed a sheet over Tara legs and towels under her bottom. Jax made sure no one could see between Tara's legs.

Tara: okay Jax, on my count the contractions are coming every two minutes, when I start to feel the next one I will begin to push and I need you to guide the baby out and catch her. Make sure to support her neck, head, and body. Tiggggggggg

Tig: yes, doc

Tara: did you find the scissors and sterilize them

Tig: sure did doc, listen do you need any help down there I would love to help with the baby.

Jax: Tig no time for the creepy shit now

Tara: here it come Jax (Tara begin to count, push, blows and scream all at the same time). Tara and Jax went through this for four contractions and four pushes before the baby finally came. Tara fell back and let out a sign of relief as she instructed Jax how to clear the baby air passage and cut the umbilical cord. Jax was amazed he had taken lives so many times but never had he witnessed to miracle of a new life coming into the world. One that was part of him and Tara. Jax was unbelievably happy and sad he had missed the births of Abel, Thomas and Grace. Jax let out a tear as he held and talked to his baby girl, he was almost in a daze. Then he heard Tara calling and the ambulance finally arriving.

Tara: How is she Jax, let me see her, give her here.

Jax: Oh sorry babe, how are you, here she is (Jax handed Tara the baby and kissed her forehead), the paramedic walked in the kitchen and begin to check Tara and load her on the gurney. Babe I know you love the name Hailey Jo but please can we name her Harley Jo after all if I hadn't been on a bike I would have missed all of this. Besides that's the way people remember JT.

Tara: Okay Jax, Harley Jo (short for John) it is. Hi Harley Jo, I am your mommy and this is your daddy. Tara introduced the baby to the kids and the guys as the ambulance wheeled her out the house. Jax had Lyla come to the house with the kids and the prospects clean the kitchen as he went to the hospital with Tara and baby Harley to make sure they were okay. The guys went back to TW to check on things. At the hospital Tara and Jax were surprised to Chucky there getting a splint for his sprained ankle.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I know it's been awhile but school, new baby, thru me off. While I'm on break new chapters coming. Gemma coimg back, Clay and Galen, throwbacks form Jax and Tara child hood….. this week


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

So Guys Sorry it's been so long. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. I plan to end the Jax, Tara and Gemma story next chapter and begin a few chapters of happiness for Jax, Tara and the club. I want to see them all come into a good place at least for a while, because we all know things can't be perfect but for so long. I will be introducing a new threat in a little while, because I feel that plan happiness sometimes does get boring, so any let me know what you think. I want to get another chapter out this week.

Jax and Tara ended the call as Jax was determined to find his mother and put an end to this part of his life. He wanted desperately to make a better life for his family, to do what Opie never had a chance to do. He laughed as he thought the day would come where all he wanted was the picket fence life that he saw growing up on TV. Jax immediately called the guys of Rogue River and gave explicit instructions.

 **Jax:** _Hey brother I have some things to tie up here, but no one is to come near Tara and the boys. Hear me no one until I get there. Not even my mother._

As Tara hung up, she tried not to be excited about the conversation she had just had with Jax, she wanted to believe him with everything in her. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. She sat there looking at the boys and Dyna lying there sleeping and thought how much she always wanted a normal family and a normal Christmas. Tara decided to bake some cookies for her and the boys when they got up, as it would be time to walk Dyna.

Gemma decided to go see Nate one last time. Part of knew that she would never leave there alive, another part of her didn't care because without the club and family she was dead anyway.

 **At Nate Nursing Home:**

 _Gemma: Hi I am here to see Nate Madock_

 _Nurse: Hi how are you? Okay, what is your name?_

 _Gemma: Gemma_

 _Nurse: I don't see you on the list, the only person listed here is a Tara Knowles_

 _Gemma: I am his daughter and Tara is my daughter in law_

 _Nurse: Okay I could call her to get you permission_

 _Gemma: (snaps) I don't need her permission to see my own got damn father_

 _Nurse: Sorry Mam, let me find a supervisor_

 _Gemma: Okay thanks_

As the nurse left, Gemma crept back to see her father.

Gemma: Hey Dad, how are you

Nate: Hi, your pretty? What's your name, a….r are you a new nurse

Gemma: It's me Gemma your daughter.

Nate: Gemma, that's a good name. what do you do here?

Gemma: daddy, it's Gemma remember me. You had a wife name Rose, a son Thomas and a daughter Gemma. Gemma is me daddy

Nate: Rose, my wife have you seen her? I have been looking for her?

Gemma: (with a tears in her eyes) No, daddy I haven't

Nate: I have to see her and her and Gemma talking again. Gemma is my daughter, fiery girl. She is beautiful like her mother Rose, but she left home. I suspect her mother ran her off, two strong minded woman can never exist in the same house, you know. She's got her own family now and in a bike gang, I worry about her so much. You know I never really met the my daughter's husband, breaks my heart, not knowing if she is safe. You know in life all you ever want is for your children to be happy. I pray my Gemma is happy.

Gemma: Oh daddy (Gemma starts to sob)

Nate: Hey there now don't cry, what are you crying for sweetheart, I am the one that is old and dying. You know if you stay a while a nice young lady name Tara and her boys come by and they read to me, They walk with me, they even sneak their dog in for me to feed. It makes me feel young and not so lonely. Look they draw me pictures and bring me pie. Just wait, you feel better when they come. No one cries when pie and kids are involved.

Gemma looked around the room and saw the pictures from Thomas and Abel. For the moment she was touched by how Tara had visited and took care of Nate while she had been here. As the moment passed she begin to resent Tara again, Tara was taking her place, what did Jax, Nate or the club was hers. She was Nate's daughter and Jax's mother and it was her, who helped John with the club. With that Gemma kissed Nate and left to go to Nate's. She couldn't go back home, she would be dead, but then she thought, she could make a new start with her grandsons, she could go to Mexico. This time she would be a better mother to Abel and Thomas, she would do things right.

At Nate's:

Tara put the cookies on and begin to talk to the growing baby in her belly.

Tara: Hey in there, I hope Mommy is making the right choice. Daddy is trying to make things right and God knows I hope he can. We are going to be a real family with no jail and no danger kid. What do you say after walk Dyna we pack up and go see daddy. I don't know how we can get all this in the car but we will make it work. (Tara hears the side door open and goes to see what it is)

Tara walked in the dining room to check side door and was shocked when she saw Gemma standing there with a gun.

Tara: Gemma, what are you doing here, how did you get in, please put the gun down. The boys will be up in a minute, you're going to scar them. Jax is looking for you, how did you get pass the guys outside?

Gemma: You think I don't know how to get into my own house without someone seeing me? I grew up here dummy?

Tara: What do you want?

Gemma: What do I want, I want to go back to when you were never a part of my son's life. What do I want, I want to not have hit that kid or killed her mom, Jesus Christ. What do I want, I want my got dammn life back.

Tara: Gemma you need to leave. Rogue River will be in here in a minute to check on me and the kids

Gemma: A minute and bullet is all it takes, bitch

At that moment the one of the guys from Rogue river knocked on the door, calling Tara's name. Gemma begin to panic and walked closer to Tara pointing the gun.

Gemma: Tell him, your fine, but tired and going to sleep

Tara: That won't work, one of them usually sits in the house. Gemma

Rogue river guy: Ms. Teller you okay in there, I need to check around, Jax told me too. (calling Tara's cell phone as well)

Gemma: Bitch, this could go one or two ways

Tara: no matter what happens you wont get away, Gemma just leave.

Gemma: I'll be dead but I will die with the satisfaction that you will be two.

Tara: Hey, I'm fine, if you could go get me some pickles please (unbeknownst to Gemma, Tara and the guys from Rogue river had created a safe word ever since the Tully incident).

Rogue River guy: Okay Ms. Teller, I will make the run but Beetle and Mugs will still here if you need them, I will need to come in and check around when I get back.

Tara: Ok

Gemma: Now, we are going to take a little trip

Tara: How you going to get pass the other guys

Gemma: Oh honey no worries, just go pack the boys bags

As Gemma was talking the rogue river guys slowly creeped around the home. Gemma saw the shadow of one them and quickly put the gun to Tara's head. Just then Thomas started to wake up as the Rogue River guys bussed in the house.

Thomas: Mommmy, who making noise mommy (rubbing his eyes)

Gemma: Hey Thomas, it's grandma, we are just playing a game

Muggs: Gem, we called Jax, he is on his way. The kid is up, you gotta stop this

Tara: Gemma, you say care, Thomas and Abel been through enough, they don't need to see this please just leave.

Gemma: Let's all just settle down, and sit a while. (with that Abel and dyna begin to wake up)

 **On the road:**

A worried Jax, Chibbs and Tig are on the way to Oregon. Jax is speeding recklessly to get to Tara and the kids.

Gemma hides the gun behind Tara's back, as Tara instructs the Rogue River guys to put their guns away. She doesn't want to scare Abel and Thomas. Dyna begins to anxiously walk to the door, as he needs to go outside.


End file.
